


The Perfect Getaway

by Hoodie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bacon and Eggs, Band, Beach Day, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breakfast, Brocation, Bromance, Curious! Calum, Curious! Michael, Deepthroating, Dick slapping, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Guilty Pleasures, Hot Tub, House in California, Just the two of them, Lashton - Freeform, Los Angeles, M/M, Malum - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy Jackson Book, Pink's Hot Dog, Pool Fun, Porn, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Shower Sex, Smut, Straight!Calum, Straight!Michael, Touring, Vacation, alternative universe, experimenting, gay porn, getaway, hot showers, jerking off, jet skis, lake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/pseuds/Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> When Michael and Calum go on break after their tour. Something happens that will change their friendship for the better? or something much more? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong> Hoodie © 2015 </strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asking Michael

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking Michael about the vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought of this Idea ! 
> 
> Hope you like it Enjoy!

**\- The Perfect Getaway Chapter 1: Asking Michael**

 

It was another successful concert. They were all headed to their dressing room Ashton and Luke already went ahead. Michael caught up with Calum to talk to him.

"Hey Cal!"Michael said

"Oh Hey Mikey!, Sup?" Calum asked

"Another successful concert yeah?"

"Yeah it was amazing!, really had a blast to have a pumped up performance like that I mean just brings up the adrenaline you know? "

"I know it's crazy, so much energy and excitement in one room I really love the feeling."

"Yeah, too bad it's all over but their is always next tour finally we get to go back home just wanna relax to just have a break"

"Yeah I know It's been a crazy tour finally a must needed break!" Michael said as they walked to the dressing room, Michael sat in the couch feeling relived after their performance tonight. Luke was busy with twitter and Ashton was napping on the other couch. Calum pulled his shirt over his head and Michael, curious glanced over at Calum flawless abs. He has seen them before, like when Calum always asks if his clothes were okay he would change many times until he found what he likes and there is also the KCA Awards when we were in the showers holding the giant surf board award and it was a regular thing for them actually they already seen each other naked yet Michael was always having a weird feeling in his stomach when it comes to Calum. he wanted a great looking six pack like that.

He wishes he has abs like Calum. he just can't help but admire Calum's sexy body. Calum unbutton his jeans, Michael ended his glance and focused on himself fishing out his phone and opened twitter to see the tweets yet he took another curious glance at Calum who was in his underwear bending over taking his skinny jeans off. Michael quickly looked back over to his phone screen and started to really browse twitter. Calum didn't cared that much because they were already comfortable being semi naked in front of each other. the room was silent Michael glanced over at Luke who was already sleeping as well due to exhaustion. the room was quiet until Calum finally said something to break the silence.

"Hey Mikey, I actually need to talk to you about something."Calum said as he puts on a new pair of skinny jeans Michael as much as possible kept his eyes on screen of his phone.

"Can you get some pants on first?" Michael sad awkwardly

"Yes of course." Calum smiled as he was trying to put the tight skinny jeans Calum jumped around and pulled up the pants yet he was having quite a hard time putting it up. Michael laughed at Calum as he stands up walked to the and try to help the kiwi boy with his jeans. Unfortunately Michael tripped and fell sideways hitting Calum's waist which made Calum trip over his shirt earlier, making them both fall to the ground, Michael's face landed on Calum's clothed member. They both quickly stood up and faced the opposite way back to back. Calum quickly pulled his skinny jeans up with ease walked over to his clothes get a clean shirt.

As Calum put on his shirt he went to the couch grabbing his phone on the table while an embarrassed Michael just froze. Michael finally began to move again and sat on the besides the sleeping Luke.

"S─Sorry about that... It was an accident..." Michael said

"It's okay Mikey no harm done It was an accident don't worry about it too much." Calum replied smiling at him as was looking through the screen of his phone.

"O─Okay" was all he can say and just stayed quiet.

Michael just had Calum's cock in his mouth, Yet he was still fine with that he was not totally weird-ed out, feeling embarrassed and awkward from the event that happened he hope that he doesn't remember the awkward event. Yet he was not satisfied with Calum's answer.

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──  T   h   e     P   e   r   f   e   c   t    G   e   t   a   w   a   y   ─** _

 

 

 

 

They went back to the their Tour Bus the four boys were exhausted yet Luke and Ashton managed to make out with each other.

"Get a room!" The red haired boy  shouted

"Later at the Hotel Mikey Lukey and I are gonna have so much fun though if we can't make it we will do a pre s─" Ashton was cut off

"Okay I think I heard enough and too much LASHTON EWWW!"

"Why don't you make out with me Mikey?" Calum joked

"Sure Cal, Anything to stop Lashton" Michael smirked while he when towards Calum already having a kiss face. as Luke and Ashton quickly pulled off from each other.

"Fine you win let's just wait until we get to the hotel Lukey" Ashton said as he kissed the blonde boy's cheeks

"Okay" was all Luke said as he smiled back to Ashton 

Michael sat next to Calum laughing about the though of two of them making out. After a while they were both quiet but Michael just wonder what if they could make out or more than that as least will it be weird? He has always have this weird feelings towards Calum yet he didn't let it out as he look at Calum busy with his phone he remembered that the kiwi boy wanted to ask him something.

"Hey Ca─" he was cut off by the ringing of Calum's phone

"Sorry about that" Calum fished out his phone and looked at the caller.

"It's my mom just gonna confirm something alright talk to you when we get to the hotel alright?"

"Okay." as Michael sighed layed back on his couch like chair hearing quiet and broken moans of Luke and Ashton

"OHH JUST SHUT UP!" Michael shouted but he was ignored and just buried himself into a pillow as he waited to get to the hotel.

  
When they got to the Hotel, Luke and Ashton quickly got their Key Card going straight to their room while Calum when his shared room with Michael to take a shower, and Michael went to the hotel restaurant to eat.

Michael thought about what happened earlier he really didn't thing that anything like that would happen. just thinking about it makes his stomach feel weird again and his skinny jeans was getting a little tight. he shoot the thought off his head and finished his meal.

Michael went back to their room, as he went inside he heard that shower was just turned off. Michael knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Cal, I'm back."

"Hey Mikey, be out in a minute." Calum replied, He was about to jump onto his bed when Calum called out his name.

"Mikey!, is my towel out there? I must have left it while I was preparing to take a bath." Calum said.

Michael looked around for the towel and spotted it in his bed.

"Yeah, found it."

"Ok, can you please hand it to me?" Calum said as he opened the door slightly to extend his arm out. Michael walked to the door and reached his arm out and placed the towel onto Michael's hand.  Just as Michael was about to look away he saw yet again a glimpse of Calum's Naked body in the mirror. Michael shuttered as he closed his eyes trying to forget what he saw. "Thanks Mikey!" Calum said as he closed the door to dry himself off.

Michael sat on Calum's bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom as the kiwi boy came out with the tower wrapped around his waist Michael just looked up at him.

"Uhmm just gonna put some clothes on alright? won't be long, wanted to talk to you about something." Calum said.

"O─Okay sure." Michael replied and trying to keep himself from looking at a Naked Calum Hood, he resisted the urge to turn around and just fished out his phone to try to find away to keep his mind off what was happening, as he heard the towel drop to the ground Calum got dressed so that he could talk to Michael.

"So Mikey... Hey!" Calum said as he sat on the chair near the a lamp that was infront of the red head.

"Uh-mm Hey, I'm Sorry about earlier it was an accident I swear!"Michael said out of the blue

Calum chuckled "Like I said it's no big deal! don't worry about it Mikey alright?"

"Okay just making sure you know I don't want you to get mad at me or something." Michael said as he looked direct onto Calum's eyes. "Just you know don't want you to feel awkward and uh-mm it was an accident..."

"Yes Mikey I understand don't worry it's no big deal I promise" as Calum chuckled with the talk they are having. "Now can you let forget that and move on yeah?"

"Of course"

"Good. Now the thing I wanted to talk about."

"Yeah, What was that all about again?"

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──  T   h   e     P   e   r   f   e   c   t    G   e   t   a   w   a   y   ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

"Well my parents have a house in California and I'm going to take my break there I already talked to my parents earlier to confirm it and they said that I can bring one of you there. So I thought maybe you and I can have a lot of fun down there. just you and me. I know this may sound weird but I know Ashton nor Luke isn't going to agree unless they both are going together so my best option is you It will be after a week so that we could spend time with our families. Also don't worry about the ticket and stuff they will pay for you and everything so you don't have to worry about anything." Calum explained.

Michael thought for a few seconds about what Calum has just said, And the thought of him and Calum alone was going to be a weird thing and yet he wanted his vacation from tour more fun than sitting around playing video games all day.

"Mikey?, just think about it, It will just be you and I going out, swimming, going to the beach, and my parents are letting us have a drink or two some night as long as we are at hine for the night. We have a couple of jet skis, we can go to club, or just play music there we have instruments there as well and just do whatever there is down there. And it's hot down there so it will be nice! C'mon Mikey!, just please say yes cause I needs to know and beside already awesome!" Calum said excitedly

"Yes that sounds so damn awesome! " was all the red head punk rocker could say thinking about what Calum just said made him excited for the fun trip already.

"I know right? So do you wanna come or not?" Calum stood up from the chair awaiting for an answer. Michael thought for several seconds.

"YES, Im want to come!" Michael say hugging the kiwi boy letting him show how excited he is for the trip. "Let me just call my parents better yet let's skype with them so it's harder for them to say no." Calum and Michael chuckled as Michael stood up to grab his laptop from his bag that was near Calum yet he tripped over the kiwi boy's towel and fell on Calum sending them both to the ground; Michael on top of Calum they were face to face. It took them a minute before Michael rolled off Calum. Calum just smiled as he stood up and helped the Michael up.

"Your really clumsy today." They both laugh as Michael picked up his phone to call his mom for the Skype talk after his mom agreed but after an hour or so he was busy doing something.

After an hour he grabbed his laptop and set it up for the video call.

“You ready?”said Michael to the kiwi boy Calum just smiled and they Skype call his mom.

"Hi mom!" Michael smiles.

"Hello Mikey," his mom smiles back. "Hello Calum"

"Hello Mrs. Clifford"he waves back at Michael's parents.

Michael’s mom wasted no time in getting to the point, “So what did you want to tell me? I'm going crazy wondering what it is.”

"So Mrs. Clifford I have invited Mikey to my house in California for the rest of our vacation but It will be after a week."

"Yeah mom, his family paid for the plane ticket and everything!"

"Wow, that's awfully nice of them but we must pay for something."

"Is that a yes mom?" Michael asked.

"I'm sure your father won't mind. and it's after a week so Yes you can."

"Thank you so much mom!, I wanna hug you but when I get home I will!"

"You're welcome! Calum, we are going to take your parents for dinner so we can talk more about this and we are going to send Michael money to pay for food or whatever it is that he want's there."

"It's fine Mrs. Clifford you don't have to do anything." Calum smiled

"Well we are. That's a big thing I'll call Joy this sometime this week for the dinner. don't worry it's no big deal just want to get make sure." Mrs. Clifford said

"Thank you Mom! See you at home!"

"You're Welcome see you back home Michael!"

"Bye both of you! be safe!"

"Yes mom we will see you."

"Bye Mrs. Clifford Thank you once again."

"No Problem, uh-mm what's Joy's number again?"Michael's mom asked Calum

Michael was happy he was able to go with Calum to California.

After Calum gave Mrs. Clifford his mom's number he and Mikey said good bye once more and ended the video call and kept Michael's laptop.

They settled down onto their beds just feeling happy just thinking about the planned vacation. "Cal I can't wait for this vacation!" Mikey gets tucks himself onto his comfy hotel bed.

"Yeah Mikey, It's going to be awesome!"Calum said already in a sleepy voice turning off the lights by the switch near his bed. "Excited Mikey?"

"Is that even a question?, Of course I am! This will be the greatest vacation ever! finally a time to relax and have fun! not that performing isn't fun but yeah you get the point. Michael said already yawning sleepily.

"Yeah this will be the best vacation ever!" he replied and with that they finally went to sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think? 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


	2. Too Much Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of their Vacation in California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Had to change the place and stuff but well here it is enjoy! ;)

**─ The Perfect Getaway - Chapter 2: Too Much Excitement**

 

 

Two Weeks has pasted.

 

Joy drove Michael and Calum to the airport their flight because they didn't want to be late and also wanted to check in early because they where excited and going to California will take a long time and decided to take an afternoon flight.

"Thanks mom!" Calum exclaimed.

"Thank you Mrs.Hood." Michael added as they got out of the car. "Thank you for for the amazing opportunity!"

"Of course Michael, Good bye. Have a safe trip and have fun! before I forget Michael is your passport with you?"

Michael reached out for his passport from a pocket in his jacket.

"Right here Mrs. Hood didn't forget it this time!" the red head sa proudly.

"Okay just making sure you're mom just reminded me, Anyway Call me when you get there Calum I love you!"

"Love you too mom!" Calum said as he kissed her on the cheek and grabbed their luggage and shut the car door. He gave Michael his bag and they and walked to the airport. "Im so excited Mikey!"

"Me too!" Michael exclaimed with the huge grin on his face. They went though the security with ease by letting the security know that they are celebrities they went to a special part of the airport where there were just a few people there it was really amazing to have that part of the airport they both knew how the process goes so it didn't take them too long.

They went to their gate after they got through security with no hassle and sat down waiting to be boarded flight. "Good evening passengers It's a lovely day for flying, our destination is Los Angeles, California, its hot and not very humid , the air is pretty dry and it is very easy to get a tan so better get those sun block on to not get a sunburn!, anyway we hope you enjoy your flight and thank you for choosing to fly with us."

"This is so awesome! Mom and Dad go there quite a lot, especially in the winter, Mali and I go with them sometimes but not enough, but I'm not complaining. This is going to be better because I have Mikey with me." Calum smiled at Michael.

"Have you ever been to California?, I mean not in tour mode you know?" Calum asked as the plane was taking off.

"Well now that you mention it Nope. I've barely been anywhere except went we are on tours and stuff mostly I stay in my man cave but you know this a really great opportunity to me! What should we do when we get there?"

"Well this is a long flight, about 13 hour flight so the time now is 3:00 PM now so approximately we will be there by 9:00 AM that's a long time but yeah I think we can enjoy this flight pretty much everything is here just have to relax and sleep a long time I guess and we still have half the day. I'll show you around the house first then we can figure it out. We can have a chill day if you want."

"That's sounds good but I don't want to have a chill day when I'm at California."

"I would love to go around with California as much are you do it's quite a hot and cold weather in California but mostly it's really hot, there isn't really anything super exciting about this place anyway."

"Well you kidding? for a someone who hasn't been here before it's pretty exciting, let's at least go to the pool! Wait do we go to a community pool or some?"

Actually no, there is a community poll but dad insisted to have a private one last year... and a hot tub if I may add."

"THAT AWESOME! FUCK THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST VACATION EVER!, Never knew Calum Hood was rich!"

"We aren't but it is awesome!"Calum exclaimed

"Yeah it is!, So anyway why didn't Mali get this opportunity?"

"She didn't want to come for some reason, I think she It's because of her special friendship with Billy so she wanted to stay." Calum explained.

"I see. Well I'm glad I took this offer and It's mostly because of your house in California!" Michael joked and they both laughed. "But seriously Cal, you've always been helping me and your the greatest friend anyone could have asked for. It thought It was hard enough to deal with Ashton and Luke coming out like that but you mad it easy, Thank you." Michael said as Calum looked into his eyes, smiling back at the red head really appreciating what he just said.  
  
"Your're welcome Mikey, just you know we got to all stick together we're a band after all but for now it's just the two of us." Calum said as he pats Michael's knee. "Now let's get this bromance mode going." Calum chuckled.

"Well I like the sound of that! Michael grinned. "First though I'm try to sleep again because having no sleep is not that good."

"Me neither, I guess I'mma go to sleep aswell." They both laid back and drifted off to sleep rather quickly. As they were sleeping Calum's head rolled onto Michael's shoulder and Michael's head rested on Calum's. They didn't quite notice because they were asleep but they slept with their head cuddling for most of the ride. Calum woke up as he heard the flight attendant asking if they needed anything, he asked for food for the two of them while the flight attendant smiled and went back to get some food.

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ──   T    H    E      P     E     R     F     E     C     T      G     E     T     A     W     A     Y    ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

He noticed Michael's head was resting on his shoulder and thought it was really cute. he felt warm and pleasant in a weird way. Michael rubbed his eyes wondering what he could be thinking. He flicked Michael's face, which woke him up drooling on Calum's shoulder. "Fuck! Cal was I sleeping on you ?"

"Yeah. It was cute but can you please wipe your drool off my shoulder?" Calum asked as the red head smiled.

"Sorry about that Cal." Michael said while he used his own shirt to wipe the drool on Calum's shirt.

"Whatever, It's fine just a shirt Mikey don't worry, We slept quite a long time I told you staying up and having no sleep will be worth it."

"Yeah, I know it was but you know the sleeping things wasn't really intentional. and besided I like to sleep a little more just a bit more until we land."

"It's really okay Mikey, I woke up with my head resting on yours so it wasn't either of our faults. I bet we looked so hot when we sleep not in anyway other way and Yeah you can sleep again after we eat."

"Ohh yes please!, and maybe later we can cuddle really closely" Michael jokingly moaned in an orgasmic tone as he squeezed Calum's nipples. He laughed as Calum hits him laughing as well.

"Stop that Mikey!" Calum chuckled. He was really have fun with Michael.

After moment later their food arrived, they we're so hungry the asked for another set but the time they finished they talked and kept themselves busy for the rest of their flight eventually they were sleeping again and after a few more hours they finally arrived at L.A., California.

They exited the plane and the airport safetly without bumping to any fans that might know then good thing they wore disgusses like Hoodies, Glasses and other stuff. As they walked to the car. "My mom left the car here from she and dad we're up here about a week ago"

"Well as expected you're rich!, just look at this car!" Michael said a little loudly as Calum chuckled.

"No Mikey, I mean I would say we are upper middle class but we aren't rich."

"No your rich!" They both chuckled "But I'm going to take you out to dinner today. My parents gave me money to pay for some of the meals here. So yeah I just say if you wanna eat and It's all on me what's good here anyway?"

"Um, Well I got to take you to Pink's Hotdogs right away! but first let's get to the house so we can drop off our things and show you around." Calum said as they loaded their stuff in the car.

"Well alright, just so fucking excited for this trip! Thank you Cal!"

"I know Mikey, you've said it like a million times no trillion times."

"Can I drive?" Michael asked

"Sure, I will just show you the way." Calum replied

Michael got in the driver's seat as Calum got in the passenger seat and they drove to the house.

"It's really amazing to be here." Michael said as he drove the car to the way that Calum instructed him to go. As Calum press down on the button so that his window will go down. "This is fucking AMAZING! WOOO!" the kiwi boy yelled out the window and then he took his shirt off. Michael chuckled and took a glance at Calum's body, which never ceases to amaze him... or make him a little jealous.

Michael was already insecure about his body and seeing Calum's body made it worse but he was extremely happy to be here and that Calum was already having a great time.

"C'mon Mikey!, take that shirt off and let your chest breath!, this is California Baby! YEAH!"

"Cal you're crazy, maybe we shouldn't have any drinks later at your home. And I'm driving so I'm not going to take my shirt off." Michael chuckled in amazement of how crazy Calum was doing he wondered what if Ashton and Luke was with them Ashton was the fun guy like really fun.

"C'mon Mikey! I wanna see you chilling with your best friend in my car!"Calum said grabbing Michael's shirt and litterally ripped it off without pulling it over Michael's head. the red head swerved for a second.

"Dammit Calum, don't do that!" Michael said and hit the kiwi boy on the chest."

"Squeeze!"Calum said and squeezed Michael's man boob, which made them both chuckle.

"No, Cal not while I'm driving." Michael said as he stopped laughing.

"Fine, I just can't really express my excitement other than this."

"Just like how I can't cound how many times I've said that I was excited but hey this is just amazing."

"Well I am anyway too." Calum pressed the sun roof button opening it and standing up, shouting exciting noises "WOOO HOOOO!"while he was on the sun roof. Michael got a kick out as he looked up at his friend and then back on the road. He quickly glanced over at Calum's legs and up to his ass.

Then, curiously he checked out the kiwi boy's crotch but looked away quickly. Calum was really in great shape than him all around. Calum sat back down after a few minutes, his hair crazy mess because of the wind.

"Now you really have the look to go with what you are feeling today; CRAZY." Michael as he was instructed by Calum to pull on the driveway. Calum looked into the mirror at his hair and laughed at himself as Michael took his phone out and helf it infront of them and took a picture of both of them. "

"Awesome Picture!"Calum smiled as they got out of the car, they grabbed their luggage and went into the house.

"I'm ma post it before we leave so that we can update Luke and Ash also our amazing fans."  
  
"Yeah you should!"

"Also Thanks for ripping my shirt!" Michael said sarcastically while pouting

"No biggie Mikey, We don't need shirts here!" Calum said smiling as Michael looked around amazed at the beauty of the house.

"So, It's a one floor house just so you know but obviously this is the laundry room that walk into from the garage." Michael just followed Calum as they walked around. "This hallway we are walkin through leads to the kitchen. Right outside the kitchen is the eating area to your right and family room to your left. Then through this entrance off the eating area you will go into the living room kind of thing with a patio. Then dining room is across from the living room. to the right is my parent's bedroom with a connecting bathroom, and a guest bedroom with a bathroom. Then down to your left of the living room is two bedrooms, one is Mali's and one is mine." Calum said as he walked down the hall and passed where they came in on the left and the kitchen on the right. There are two rooms facing each other; the left on is Mali's and the right on is Calum's with a seperate bathroom on each room.

"Damn Cal, This is quite the house! really nice!"

"Thanks Mikey." Calum said as they walked into his room. "This queen bed pulls apart into two beds so you can sleep in here if you want."

"Hell yeah I wanna sleep with you" Michael said while he thought of what he said " You know sleep just sleep like yeah" he brought up a awkward smile.

Calum chuckled "I know Mikey chill I get you" Calum winked

"I know I'm just so excited!"

"Hmm Where have I heard that before?" Calum joked

"Ohh Shut up I just said it like a couple of times !" Michael said as he hit Calum's arm lightly

"More like trillon"

"Dork, Yeah whatever Well if you didn't continually say how excited you are then I wouldn't have to tell you" They both chuckled. Michael turned around and jumped face first onto the bed. The bed split apart as Michael fell through the middle. "Forgot to tell you my mom took the strap off the last time she was here."

"Just help me up please?" Michael muttered. Calum pushed one of the beds to the side and extended his arm down and helped Michael up. Ash he came up their chests brushed against each other, which made them look at each other, eyes locked on one another cause an awkward silence. "Well Let's get shirts on and go to lunch." Calum said and Michael nodded in agreement.

"I'm just gonna tweet our picture."

**@Michael5SOS: Malum Vacation @Calum5SOS Thank you for everything Cal Pal! #ThePerfectGetaway #Malum**

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ──   T    H    E      P     E     R     F     E     C     T      G     E     T     A     W     A     Y    ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
They got to Pink's Hot Dogs and where seated outside on the nice day.

"The Hotdogs here are really good they have this Top 10 Super Star Hot Dogs."  
Calum exclaimed as they looked through the menu.

"That's awesome but I want a burger." Michael said

"Okay, I suggest you try the Double Bacon Chili Cheeseburger Its awesome!"

"Okay I will and what about you whatcha having Cal?"

"Gonna have my favorite the Three Dog Night"

"What the hell is that?"

"It's simply 3 hot dogs wrapped in a giant tortilla it's really good"

"Okay sounds good enough." Michael exclaimed as the waitress came.

"Do you need more time or are you ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, uhmm I will have the Double Bacon Chili Cheeseburger and a Dr. Pepper please" Michael said

"As for me I will have the Three Dog Night and a Dr Pepper as well please" Calum added.

"Okay good choices, desserts maybe?" The waitress asked

"We're good thank you." Michael smiled

"Okay then." The waitress nodded and smiled back as she wrote down our orders went away to file the orders.

"I think the waitress is likes you Mikey."

Michael smiled and shook his head in denial but glaced at the waitress again. Calum looked back at Michael as he blushed "She is looking at you too." Calum said which is true they are both hot teen boys anyway but they didn't know they were Calum and Michael from 5SOS.

"Yeah but I think It's you she is looking at, I mean why wouldn't she? You are in perfect shape Cal."

Michael would you stop doing that! You're good looking. I think you put yourself down to quickly, just because you don't have a six-pack as great as mine doesn't mean you aren't in shape. You just have a different body type. I noticed this since you awkwardly look at yourself in the mirror everytime we have to take our shirts off or just be half naked you were really nervous but you don't have to be Mikey."

"T-Thanks Cal! I mean looking at you makes me feel like I'm not in perfect shape though."

"Stop thinking that! Not everyboday has a six pack, you're hot without it." Calum said and Michael blush looking at the kiwiboy awkwardly. "If you want we can do some running down here, I was going to anyway."

"Okay. Thank again Cal." he really didn't mind running but he hopes that Calum will help him because the red haired boy doesn't run but for Calum he will.

"No problem, Can't wait to run with you Mikey!"

"Me too, Yeah can't wait."

"So Mikey, what do you think about our vacation so far? I mean it's really different without Luke and Ashton but you know it's nice to have sometime for ourselves."

"I just can't express how happy I am just thank you Calum really, and as for Lashton well yeah It's really different but you're right we need our own bro time I mean we are in our 'Brocation' right?"

"Ohh I love that word now Brocation! later we will be 'Brogging' or uhmm 'Brocricising'."

"Okay you don't have to mash up every word with bro let's just not do that anymore." Michael chuckled

"Well you started it Bro but BROKAY fine" Calum said and they both laughed.

"So what do you think of our tour? crazy right?"

"Yeah It was so tiring but it was so much fun I mean getting to perform for our fans and being if different countries sure it was stressful and we all get tired but we are having a hell of a good time crazy good time."

"Me too couldn't have said it better, uhmm so what do you think about Luke and Ashton's relationship?"

"Well I love they either way, and they looks so perfect together wouldn't have thought that Lashton will happen but I'm glad it did just so happy for both of them hope I find mine as well Mikey you know?"

"Me too Lashton could be annoying as fuck but they are really meant for each other and Cal It will come sooner or later Cal, who know maybe he or she is just infront of you"

Calum just smiled and looked at Michael as they both locked their eyes together smiling at each other.

"Yeah It will soon."

  
There orders came minutes later with a smile from the waitress who winked at Michael. She walked away as Calum grinned at the red haired punk rock boy. "She wants you Mikey I can feel it!"

"Ohh just stop it the only thing I'm into right now is this Double Bacon Chili Cheeseburger this looks so good."

"Whatever you say Mikey Whatever you say."

"Hey I just don't wanna think about those things right now the important really important thing is that we enjoy this vacation before we go back to tour again! you know our brocation!"

"Hey I though we said no more mashing words with bro?."

"Well we accidentally made brocation before I established that rule so yeah excemption?" Michael laughed as they drank his Dr. Pepper soda. "Really smooth Clifford, Hey Mikey try my Three Dog Night."Calum smiled and broke a bite size amount of his wrapped hot dog offering it to Michael but he crinkled his face not wanting to try the hot dog dish.

"C'mon Mikey! it's the same as your burger only it's a wrapped bacon dog with cheese, Add this to your list of firsts for being here in California I mean this is more of a hot dog place than a burger joint so c'mon Mikey just try it."Calum said .

"Fine alright since it will shut you up and make you happy." Calum held up the piece he broke and have it to Michael. "And if you die it will be worth it because trying a Pink's Hotdog is a must!"

Michael shoved it in his mouth and was amazed by the taste; He really liked it a lot. His mouth actually begged for more. "This is good Calum!"

"Told yeah!"

"Thanks! I can't wait to try more different firsts on our amazing vacation!"

The two boys talked and laughed having a great time for the rest of their brunch. Michael grabbed more of the Hotdog while finishing his burger he really loved it but he didn't finished all of Calum's Hotdog they just split it in half.

They went home after their brunch. very happy about the day so far. "I think I'm going to go for a quick swim and then we can do a little running around the neighborhood so I can see more of this place. and probably get in the pool again because we will be sweaty." Calum said quickly.

"Sounds like a plan! but what about the temperature? will it be too hot or too cold?"

"Don't worry I turned on the heat earlier, not too hot, not too cold so it will be just right."

"Awesome." Michael said as they went to their room to get changed they changed into their swim wear with their backs towards each other. They both stayed extremely focused on each other because they were naked and it was really awkward. Calum was curious so he glance quickly at Michael's bare ass and found himself getting a little hard.

Calum shook his head as he looked back at himself and pulled his swim suit up he was really only curious because Michael was always complaining about how he wasn't in shape but the kiwi boy now saw most of the punk rocker's body and he could honestly say he was in good shape.

"You ready?" before turning around.

"Yeah." Michael said as he tied the straps of his suit they both got towels and went out the pool the pool connected to the patio outside the living room and was also like the patio under a screened tent. Calum dipped his foot to feel the temperature of the water. "It's still a little cold but it will be──"Michael was cut off by Michael leaping onto his back and they both fell in.

"Amazing." Calum finished his sentence as he came up to the surface and shuddered from the coldness.

Calum splashed Michael in the face as he came up.

"I'm already wet dumbass." Michael joked and went underwater and swam away from the kiwi boy who swam after him. Michael looked back and smiled as Calum was chasing after him. Calum grabbed Michael's leg and pulled him back but Michael flipped and kicked Calum and swam towards the wall. Michael hit the wall and turned around; he was concerned now as the kiwi boy caught up and punched him a few times playfully as they both laughed.

Calum kicked and hit Michael underwater, they both came up to the surface and panted as they grasped for air they stared into each other's eyes as they panted. There was sexual tension for a second that could be cut with a knife Calum splashed Michael in the face and swam under, Michael instantly grabbed him from behind and twirled him around as the kiwi boy fought to break free.

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ──   T    H    E      P     E     R     F     E     C     T      G     E     T     A     W     A     Y    ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Calum flipped underwater, which made Michael hit the ground of the shallow end they resurfaced laughing and splashed one another.

"I'll get back at you!" Michael said and grabbed the wall and lifted himself out the water. Calum smiled as he looked at his friend grabbing the basketball. He shot from the his side of the pool to the other and made the ball shot into the net. Michael jumped in content with himself.

"You're on!"Calum said and grabbed the ball and stood at the other end shooting the ball and scored they played one on one for a while as they chuckled and had a lot of fun doing it, It was nearing the end of the game and Calum was winning so Michael stepped up his game a little.

Calum had the ball but Michael wasn't accepting that so he leaped for it "Gonna grab it now yeah?" Calum said and held the ball to his crotch. Michael still went for it and pushed it at Calum's cock and took it away and made the shot and scored.

"Fucking Jerk!, You're lucky that didn't go hard at my balls!"

"Or what?" Michael asked and threw the plastic basketball at his friend's face.

"Or this!" Calum said throwing it back at his face and shoved him underwater kicking his friend's junk. Calum snickered as he came up from under. Michael came came up groaning and holding his junk as Calum stopped snickering.

"Not cool Cal, I barely hit you!" Michael said in pain.

"Walk it off then! I'm sorry but when my competitiveness kicks in there's no stopping me."

"Whatever."Michael said as he walked out of the pool hunched over grabbing a towel and laid down on the reclining poll chair as the kiwi boy too walked out of the pool and dried himself off.

"Hey Mikey, seriously are you okay?" Calum asked as he sat next to red haired boy in pain.

"I will be in a few minutes"Michael said and but hits Calum's balls. "Or Now!" Michael sat up and snickered.

"Now we are even, no more hitting each other there, alright?"

"Alright." Calum grunted as he held his junk.

"Douche bag." he moaned after a few seconds.

After several minutes of relaxing they decided to get dressed they went inside. "I think I'm going to run later." Michael said.

"Well we can go on the neighborhood tour later, I will just run around the block a few times I guess."

"Alright sounds like a plan." Michael said as Calum got dresses into running shorts. Michael really wanted to stay because he hasn't jerked off in a few days, but he was planning to yesterday but he needed to pack and got distracted by playing video games; plus he when Calum and his mom came they left immediately. Calum left the house to run as Michael looked out the window to make sure he ran away from the house.

Michael grabbed his laptop and went to Calum's room and taking off his swim trunks and let his harden dick spring out. The laid on the bed search his usual porn on his computer. He moaned as he felt the friction from touching his cock. He pumped himself and groaned in the pleasure as he watched two boys make out.

He was so distracted he didn't hear the front door open minutes into his masturbating session.

Calum walked into the room to see Michael jerking off.

"I'm Back Mik─WOAH!" Calum yelled as he saw a naked Michael in front of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! 
> 
> Hope you liked it :P


	3. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get awkward for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that cliff hanger but yeah had to continue it :P so here it is.

_**─** _ **The Perfect Getaway - Chapter 3:  Awkward**

 

 

"I'm S─Sorry!" Calum said as he covered his eyes, after already accidentally getting a peek at Michael's Giant Dick. He was having mixed feelings from seeing the punk rocker naked on his bed jerking off, as a somehow straight guy it wasn't something that he wanted to see; but at the same time he was turned on.

Michael covered himself with a pillow as Calum turned around to leave.

"You said you were going to be running for a while, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Well I forgot my iPod, we can talk later, you're naked. But I understand the need to do that Mikey; I'm a teenage boy remember."Calum said covering his eyes as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Michael sighed and quickly got his clothes on, which was a little harder because he still had a monster erection. Michael put some hand sanitizer on and grabbed Calum's iPhone and earphones running out to catch him. Michael could tell Sam was still in shock because he was just standing there staring into nothingness.

Calum with his shirt still off from the run he was about to do, just looked over at the red haired boy, who still had a pretty big bulge in his pants, but it was getting smaller.

"I think I'm ready for that run now." Michael said and handed him his iPod.

"O─Okay" Calum muttered although it was extremely awkward. He couldn't believe he just caught his best friend jerking himself off; An image he will never be able to get out of his mind. Michael was very embarrassed and wanted to break the ice somehow but knew Calum didn't like talking about this kind of thing like after the dressing room incident the kiwi boy didn't want to speak of it again but the red haired boy wanted some kind of closure.

"Well Let's go then." Calum said not making any eye contact with Michael.

They left the house jogging; Calum was like a pro, at it you could tell by how perfect his abs were. Michael wasn't the best but he could still do it although he kept his shirt on. Moments later jogging in silence, Calum was just listening to his music as Michael looked at him wondering what he will say. "C─Calum." the punk rocker finally said as the kiwi boy took his earphones off knowing what's about to come.

"I─I'm really sorry you had to see that Cal."

"It's Okay Mikey but can we please not that about it, you were naked and it's really awkward, but you know you're a boy so obviously I know you do that it doesn't mean I wanted to see it (But he does). So can we just enjoy the vacation right now yeah?"

"Y─yes Of course." Michael said, instead of running behind Calum he went beside him for the rest of the run. They ran to the community pool so Michael could see it, the punk rocker was sweating excessively but the hot kiwi boy didn't sweat as much. Michael couldn't stop looking at how perfect his friend's abs were as sweat dripped down them his only wished he could eventually have a body like that.

"Mikey, You're sweating like a pig, take that shirt off! Your body is fine Mikey, If I have to keep telling you that people are going to start to think I'm in love with you." Calum chuckled.

Michael smiled but was too embarrassed to say anything.

"C'mon!, I think I'll be ripping another shirt today if you don't let your chest breathe."

Michael rolled his eyes and took off his shirt and tied it around his waist.

"We are away from our family and friends, it's a perfect time to not be ourselves and be a little immature. So what about we run through some sprinklers, you especially need to cool off."

"My excitement about this trip never ceases amazing isn't it? Fine and I hate to say it because it's way to overused but yeah YOLO!"

"Yeah your so excited but I don't say YOLO, It's kinda lame." Calum chuckled as they sped up and jumped through the sprinklers they laughed as they acted like 9 year old boys leaping through the sprinklers. The cold water felt excellent as it their besides they turned around and rank back through the line of sprinklers laughing and smiling at each other.

After that they headed back towards the house, when they got there they fell on the front lawn laughing their asses off about how immature they were. They laid on their backs and looked up the bright sky; the beautiful blue sky with clouds going by and the sun shining brightly they caught their breath from laughing and looked into each other's eyes smiling.

"It's such a nice day out! It sure as hell beats whatever it is in Australia right now."

"Yeah it is, So does Luke and Ashton care you and are are the only ones here?"

"Not at all. At least I think they don't but sometimes it's hard to tell what they are thinking you know. but I respect them and besides your only allowed to bring one friend so they can't really do anything about it."

"Yeah you're right I guess we just need our own time to get some Malum time you know, do you think they always have sex? I mean I wanted to try but I don't usually have sex with random people especially if it's a one time think I respect my first time thank you very much."

"It's okay Cal and it's good to hear that your that kind of person."

"Well when I get horny I just do what you were doing earlier" Calum chuckled. Michael was surprised he made a joke about it so he laughed as well.

"The boys would be swooning you if they knew how big you were."

"CALUM! The hell!" Michael said in embarrassment blushing a little and that's when it got extremely awkward.

"Sorry I probably shouldn't have said that. But at least you have something that I can be jealous of." Calum said

Michael smiled although it was really awkward and he couldn't believe the kiwi boy would talk about this with him.

"Really?" Michael asked rhetorically but Calum answered anyway.

"Yeah, I mean It's only fair if you want to see mine you can. I saw yours so yeah." Calum said and rolled on his side facing Michael. The red haired boy's smile disappeared and though about what Calum was saying to him.

"When I saw you doing that I was a little curious so I did glance at you. We are still teens, we get curious about lots of things, so why don't we go inside and get this over with and I'll show you mine."

Michael though for several seconds. He was a little curious as to how big Calum was and if it matched the rest of his perfect body. But he also felt uncomfortable doing this cause he though it was gay for the kiwi boy.

"O─Okay." was all Michael said and the boys got up and went inside they went to their room and closed the door.

 

 

 

 

 

  
 _**── ──   T H E   P E R F E C T       G E T       A W A Y     ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

"Just one quick look though and then we can jump in the pool again." Calum smiled and let his shorts fell to his ankles. His cock wasn't erected because that would be weird if it was because he was around Michael but he thought this could get them some closure; he saw Michael's so now he can see his and they could be done with this so that the punk rocker doesn't have to be curious anymore. Calum wasn't as big as Michael's but it was pretty well sized. Calum pulled his shorts back up after being a little red.

"You aren't small, It's a nice cock you got their yeah..., uhmm so can we please go jump in the pool and never speak of this again?"

"Wow you are always the one to say something after something like this happens now it's like we switched places. I thought we needed some closure, I mean you must have been curious."

"I─I actually was but you know it's all over now so let's just go swimming yeah?"

"Okay fine, we might as well go in these clothes since we are wet already." Calum said

Michael nodded and walked out, Calum smiled as he followed the red haired boy; he was happy that Michael didn't think he was small but he knew that moment might have been gay but he was glad it was over. Calum walked into the pool area and Michael instantly pushed him in.

"I got you back for pushing me earlier." Michael laughed and pointing at him. Calum threw the basketball at Michael's head and laughed. The punk rocker jumped in and they played basketball yet again they actually played for a while; it was actually already almost time for dinner when they finished. They got out and dried off and Calum changed in the bedroom and Michael in the bathroom; it was just too awkward with the sex talk and the showing of the body parts.

They didn't want to open themselves up to anymore sexual awkwardness. Calum was finished changing and yelling through the bathroom door.

"Mikey, I was thinking we could go to the mall to shop and also we could have dinner there. The mall is very big and nice"

"Okay sounds good!" Michael said and opened the bathroom door and stepped out while putting his shirt on.

"Tomorrow how's about we go to the beach or something?" Calum said then smiled at the thought he was having.

"Are there any nude beaches here?"

"Yeah but..."

"I was kidding Cal, don't worry about it. but we should definitly go to a club while we are here, then again I don't want to be tempted."

"We aren't even old enough to get into a strip club anyway."

"I meant just a regular night club to just you know dance."

"Well we can still check some out down here." Calum ensured him.

"Cool. This is so awesome, this whole thing! I don't know how I'm going to repay you." Michael smiled at Calum and patted his back.

But I will start by paying for dinner too. Thank you so much for inviting me here Cal; this is the first day of eight more fun days to come." The two friend smiled as they went out the door and headed to the mall.

"Girls just won't stop checking you out! Is this how it always is with you?" Michael asked as he watched girls walk by looking at Calum.

"I'm not even as sexy as everyone thinks I am so I don't know, I mean yeah girls check me out when I'm out in Austrailia but I really don't get why."

"Really? Are you serious? I mean sure sometimes you can act a little dorky but you're a good looking person."

"Wait, girls don't like dorky cute people?" Calum asked bewildered.

"Well you're really cute being dorky and you're really funny and being with Ashton it really something but yeah not everyone is into them."

"Well at least you like it"

"Mhm." Michael muttered. Calum was all around a good person and a great friend but sometimes he thinks he's cool when he isn't totally. Michael knew they were getting too mushy this vacation because they have been telling each other how good they look and showing each other their cocks but sometimes friends, even straight guy friends, need to have some emotional moments; maybe not necessarily show their penises to one another but they need to talk about the deep stuff.

"Anyway, what does twitter say about the picture we made earlier did the fans like it? and is Lashton jealous?"

"Let me check." Michael fished out his phone and opened twitter.

"Well so much retweets and favorites and Lashton is indeed jealous they say they will be coming here soon."

"Well okay if they I guess what's two more people?"

"Yeah well I think they are not gonna come anyway, and besides I don't want them to see my dick also we need more Malum time so we can beat Lashton at their own game!"

"True. well as you wish Mikey."

"We have to get more picture thought maybe tomorrow I guess?"

"Sure! More memories!"

"Hey how come you weren't that awkward when you let showed me you you know."

"I just really didn't want to bring this up to you or Lashton but back then one of my friend from back school besides you guys he walked in on me jerking off and later he told me it's only fair to show me his and he did so I think that's probably why I thought that it would be a good solution to what happened earlier." Calum said not making eye contact with Michael.

The kiwi boy figured since he knew that it will an awkward revelation since being in a more awkward scenario that he experienced he had with boys, he though that would be okay to do with Michael, that's the way he learned how to deal with that situation.

"Okay well nothing else happened right?" Michael asked curiously.  
"And yeah it's not exactly normal for straight men to do but it's fine."

"Okay, Nothing else happened but I had my suspicions that he was gay, well he did have a boner when he pilled his pants down to show me... and asked me to touch it."

"He could have been gay." Michael said sarcastically and they both laughed. They pretty much just lookd around for another hour but didn't but anything. They went to dinner at about seven.

"Have you eaten at his place before? Calum asked

"I think we did once while we were on tour here, It was pretty good." Michael said

"Ohh yeah!, well come on then let's eat here"

During dinner they talked more about their tour and what they wanted to do for their futures, they talked about writing new songs for their album, instruments, their band and Lashton. They laughed and just had an all around good time they sat there until about nine talking and enjoying each other's company.

"Well, ready to go home?" Michael asked as he picked up the check.

"I can pay Calum said and grabbed the check as their hands touched. A weird feeling spark swept through both of their bodies as they looked into each other's eyes wondering what that could mean they never saw each other this way before; it could have been the bonding or them seeing each other naked but they were feeling their hearts beat faster as they looked across the table at one another.

Michael shrugged it off and took the check they both pretended that didn't happen but was a little bit weird-ed out about what that could have meant. They both were very curious boys and enjoyed seeing each other's cocks even though they would never admit it. And they were also two very curious boys who had a house to themselves far from any of their friends or family.

Michael quickly stood up and cleared his throat.

"I'll go pay this at the front." Michael said awkwardly and walked away.

Calum but was confused about what that spark was now thinking about it, he wasn't actually as dis jacking off as he though he was; he was actually becoming quite horny and curious. looked at his friend's ass in curiosity; did he really hate seeing that cock? Did he want to see more? Why did the red haired boy turned him on? It could be because they got to know each other a lot more today; it also could be because they saw each other's naked body. Calum felt the need to see naked again, but this was all just his horniness kicking in.

Michael paid for the meal but was confused about what that spark was now thinking about it, he wasn't actually feeling disgusted Calum maybe that he caught him jerking off as he though he Calum was; he was actually becoming quite horny and curious. Calum walked up after going to the bathroom to put his boner in between his jean strap and under his shirt so it wasn't noticeable.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ──   T H E   P E R F E C T       G E T       A W A Y     ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey Cal you, ready?"

"Thank you for paying for lunch and dinner."

"Are you kidding me? Your family paid for a freaking plane ticket for me. I owe you." Michael said and went back to the house the car ride was pretty awkward unbeknownst to both of them that is was awkward for the other.

"You really don't owe me anything by the way. You keeping saying you do but I'm happy with you just coming here. I would have been by myself down here, if I even cam at all, if it weren't for you."

"Yeah but imagine if you were in my shoes, wouldn't you owe me for this?"

"It's really cool just to get away to anywhere but it's a favor, you don't have to do anything for us."

"So you don't want me to pay for the meals?" Michael asked and chuckled.

"Never mind, you can owe me." Calum joked and chuckled

"But no seriously, Mikey you don't have to pay for every meal."

"Okay but I'm happy to." Michael said and patted Calum's knee and stopped instantly because of that spark he felt earlier.

"So I think some video games sound good for the rest of the night, maybe some hot tub action maybe?"

"Sound's fantastic!"

They got home and got snacks and coke from the kitchen and went to their room where Michael had the XBOX set up they played FIFA for hours and Calum was really good but he didn't win every time at about midnight Calum gave up and wanted to go to the hot tub.

"Let's bring the snacks and soda outside and relax in the hot tub. What an amazing day!" Calum exclaimed as Michael nodded in agreement.

"It really was really a fucking amazing day!" he said and grabbed the snacks and bought them to the hot tub they both just went in the hot up in their underwear because they were just too lazy to change.

"You've always been pretty good at FIFA, and I guess you thought you were the Champion at playing that game."

"Oh please anything you can do I can do better." Calum said as they laid back in the hot tub.

"I wouldn't be sure. I can fuck better; you've seen my dick and if you don't believe me your mom she's probably still aching from the other night." Michael chuckled and Calum splashed him.

"Hey the hot tub isn't for rough play."

"Well says the boy who didn't got caught and didn't cum earlier." Calum said and Michael opened his mouth in shock and splashed Calum

"Look who's splashing now."

"I don't care if it's your hot tub I can do whatever I want!."

"Well Screw you then! Calum said and splashed him again, Michael splashed back and they had a splashing war as they laughed they began to relax again after a few seconds though for a few minutes.

"Mikey I'm going to get out but I need to use the bathroom, I haven't beat the meat in a couple of days so don't come into the bathroom." Calum winked jokingly and stood up, with a slith boner in his white underwear. He didn't really think this through because if he had he wouldn't have worn white underwear in the water. Michael got a little hard as he saw his friends butt through his underwear he just really got hard by seeing the kiwi boy's ass.

Calum quickly put a towel around his waist after drying off quickly and went inside. Michael didn't think he would be this horny with Calum; he didn't even finish his jerking session from earlier he thought this was the perfect opportunity to masturbate he quickly went inside and pulled his underwear off luckily he never did closed the screen on his laptop from before so he just started jerking off.

Calum was in the bathroom outside the room the extra bathroom near his room. trying to connect to the WiFi but he forgot the password. "Damn it!" Calum muttered to himself he put a towel around his waist and took his laptop out to try and get the password from his room. Calum opened the door to their room and yet again saw Michael's big cock being jerked off.

  
"Damn it. I really need to start knocking. I'm sorry."

"Calum seriously."

"I just need to get the password to the WiFi." Calum said as he looked down at the ground.

"Well I this is really a bad time to be trying to get the password right now. and I'm so horny I don't care, you sit in your bed and I put the laptop on the nightstand and move it a little and we jerk off in here. but I think it's better if there is no eye contact or looking at each other at all." Michael said he was just too horny to care or delay this any longer he put the laptop on the night stand and Calum dropped the towel and Michael turned away but not before seeing Calum naked in this perfect form.

They continued jerking off; because they did. almost too much actually it would remain a secret but sometimes those glances got them going more than the video.

Calum was going hard on his cock as he could feel himself about to release the only thing that made them both know the other was there other than the glances at each other's naked bodies, was the sound of their hand made stroking their cocks so fast. They both tried not to moan so it would make it more awkward but when their orgasms hit, they both let out a moan and closed their eyes shut and twitched as their load was all over themselves as they were cumming which was the same time.

Calum glanced over to take a look at Michael's load being shot up into the air. Michael did the same when Calum came they were both turned on by that moment but wouldn never admit it.

After cumming they cleaned themselves off with no eye contact at all and laid back in their beds in silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! ;) 
> 
> More will be posted again soon :P


	4. Experimenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it! the start of the sexy Malum >:D

**─ The Perfect Getaway - Chapter 4: Experimenting**

 

Michael woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Wakey Wakey Mikey !"Calum said happily as he sat on the foot of his bed and set a tray of bacon and eggs on the red haired boy's lap. Michael sat up because he had his usual morning wood and he did not want Michael to notice he rubbed his eyes and saw the breakfast Calum made for him in... his shorts because that's all he had on.

"Breakfast in bed?" Michael asked

"Well I kept think of ways to thank you for paying for meals and I thought you would like breakfast in bed so I made you breakfast."

"Thank you Cal Pal, Do you want some?"

"No I already made some for myself."

"How long have you been up? It's pretty early" Michael said as he looked at the clock, it was nine.

"I've been up since seven thirty, went for a quick run came back and made this." Calum said Neither of them has mentioned the big happening in the room; that they jerked off in the same room last night, but neither of them wanted to talk about it.

"Do you always get up this early?"

"Nope, but I figure since I've just manage too and you know I wanna get a head start on the day it quite nice to wake up early sometimes."

"I see well you said this but you are so in awe of this place when there are far more tourist places, I can't wait for our next tour I think it's in New York City." Michael smiled, he still had his morning wood although he hope it would go away while talking to Calum.

"Yeah!, I'm so excited to go to New your too! many places and fans and more fun performances!"

"I know Cal, our next tour will be epic yet again." Michael said

"I would hope so." Calum said as he smiled and look into Michael's green eyes. The red haired boy cleared his throat because it felt a little weird plus they both had no shirts on and he had a boner.

"Sorry that talking about tour soon just that I wanted to, But I mean it, it will be epic but not as epic as to what is happening in this vacation now. well we are tied up with Lashton so yeah." they both chuckled.

"It's fine Mikey, I think the same thing, It's good to have a best friend like you."

They both took a long lasting look into each other's eyes as they smiled they were happy no one was around to see this because they were just staring at each other for several seconds. After a fer seconds Calum felt the spark he felt at the restaurant in the mall yesterday when they touched hands.

His heart began to flutter as he looked into the punk rocker's beautiful green eyes he though about how he saw his cock multiple times and how he thought that made him feel and how it really made him feel now; he wanted more.

He thought about last night, the video and the fact that his best friend was jerking off with him helped him shoot his load then he just thought about experimenting with Michael, like jerking his cock off or even putting in his mouth...

  
_or even more..._

Michael looked into the kiwi boy's brown eyes and thought about their hands touching as they reached for the check and the feeling that gave him he thought about seeing Calum's cock and jerking off with him and how it wasn't just the video that helped him cum. They both thought the same thing; they wanted to have sex with each other. The kiwi boy's cock began to harden at the thought of it and the punk rocker's cock remained hard at the thought of it.

"WELL Calum these eggs are amazing!" Michael exclaimed breaking the tension.

"I'm glad you liked them, well I'm going to take a shower real quick.., or should I wait until after the beach because we are going to get all sandy and stuff."

Michael wanted to say they should just take a shower together right now but he wasn't sure Calum would want to experiment with him; just as Calum wasn't sure if Michael would want to experiment with him as well they have shown each other their dicks but they didn't think that meant the other would want to experiment; especially because they both acted like it was awkward.

They both figured they would figure out a way to ease the other into the idea later; after all they are on vacation away from anyone they know for seven more days but the more Michael thought about it the more he wanted to be in the shower with the hot kiwi boy.

The punk rocker couldn't think of anyone better than Calum if he was ever going to experiment with each other.

"You could take one now and after if you want, but I've notice that the water heating isn't as great up here as it was at home; it gets cold very quick, I mean it can probably be a little bit longer than that but still." Michael said and Calum looked at him hoping for him to add something like they could just take a 10 minute shower together but he knew he wouldn't get a response like that.

Calum was really curious to just see Michael naked again this trip and he asked Michael to come with him on this trip they have become closer and the sexual accidents that have been happened since the dressing room one they just added to it.

If you asked either of them last month they would have said no to every having sex with each other but seeing each other naked and getting to know each other more has changed things.

"Sounds great!" Calum said as he stood up and turned around so Michael wouldn't notice his erection. Being teenagers you couldn't help but to experiment and be curious they both thought to themselves, Michael checked out Calum as he slowly walked out of the room.

"Ohh Thanks again for the breakfast Cal." Michael said and Calum stopped walking but didn't turn around.

I owed you and fucking hell I still do, I'm a very grateful person." Calum said desperately want to ask him _if_ they could just have experiment with each other once.

"It's alright Cal, I already told you." Michael said

"Ok. but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try nor will give up. anyway I'm excited for the beach today."

"Good me too." Michael smiled as Calum walked out the door. Michael looked at his smooth looking bare back as he walked out and looked lastly at his ass. He heard the shower start but a few seconds later he heard Calum scream his name.

"Mikey! I forgot to bring my shampoo and stuff, can you get it in my bag?" Calum yelled through the dripping water.

"Sure Cal." Michael yelled back and stood up out of the bed, his boner still hanging there, Damn it. the shower was a see through door so this will be excitingly awkward... and good for both of them but they both don't know the other wants to experiment.

Michael opened the door to the bathroom and Calum was in the shower facing the other way. Damn Calum really has a nice ass Michael thought.

"Uh-mm Don't look Mikey, I mean I know you have already seen it but still just put the bag outside the shower door please and thank you." Calum said trying not to turn around and invite his friend in.

Michael set down the bag not taking his eyes off the kiwi boy's perfect ass he couldn't believe he has been having these thoughts; neither of them could but they both really wanted to experiment with each other more than ever. What could be the harm in trying? A lot of people experiment, and if they don't like it they don't do it again,

"Anything else Calum?" Michael asked.

Come in here and touch me Mikey. Calum wanted to say but he didn't, he had to ease Michael into the experimenting idea.

"Nothing else and Thank you Mikey." They both sighed lightly and Michael turned away.

Calum turned his head over his shoulder and saw the side of Michael's erection as he left the bathroom, the kiwi boy brought his bag in and look down at his erection.

"Might as well get rid of you myself." Calum whispered and put soap on his hand and began to jerk off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ──   T H E    P  E R F E C T    G E T A W A Y   ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

Michael did the dishes from his and Calum's breakfast as he waited for the shower then he heard the shower being turned off a few minutes later and he went to get ready for the shower. Calum walked out with nothing but a towel around his waist; his hair wet and his abs looking as good as ever.

"It's all yours." Calum said as he smiled at Michael, who still had no shirt on.

"Thanks." Michael said as he smiled awkwardly; he had calmed down since the thoughts a few minutes ago, they both had.

Michael took a quick shower and got out to find Calum still in his towel talking on the phone.

"Yeah Ashton, it's very fun here." Calum said and then paused. Of course we miss You and Lukey." There was another pause. "Okay talk to you later, bye." Calum said and hung up the phone he turn around and saw Michael walking in with his towel on.

"Oh sorry, Ashton called before I started getting dressed."

"Well just like yesterday, we can change with our backs to each other. Sorry about that."

"No It's okay I just don't want it to be more awkward."

"I know some awkward things have happened lately but I think we should stop bringing them up from now on. I know that wasn't you bringing up any of the specific things but still." Calum said he need to make him not think of those things as awkward as possible _if_   he had a chance of experimenting with him.

"Couldn't agree more." Michael said, the red haired boy thought to himself about saying they should show each other their dicks one last time and e wanted to but he wasn't sure if Calum would want to fool around with him because he wanted to stop bringing up sexual awkwardness.

"Good." Calum smiled at Michael before they both turned around and dropped their towels to the ground. Calum glance over his shoulder the same time Michael did they both saw the other peeking. They quickly turned their head back in embarrassment but they soon became happy because now they know the other is at least curious.

Michael turned around and walked up to behind Calum and wrapped his hand around his friend's growing cock.

"M-Mikey?"

"Do you want to try sitting on the bed and maybe try jerking each other off? I honestly have been wondering what it felt like to you know try it with a boy. Think about it, we are in a house in California alone, around a thousand miles from anyone that knows us or anymore that would find out about us, so why not just have a little fun ? Don't pretend you don't want it too." Michael whispered seductively into the kiwi boy's ear.

"I fucking do Mikey! Just a little experimenting right? A lot of people do this." Calum turned around and smiled they walked over to their bed and he laid on it first and then Calum hopped on, with Michael's hand on his ass. Calum hesitated for a minute.

"Sorry, I haven't had sex at all and you're a guy so it's even more nerve racking."

"It's okay Cal this will be fun I grantee it and to be honest this is the first time for me too." Michael said and grabbed Calum's wrist and brought it gently to his monster of a cock.

Calum slowly put his hand around the big member and shuddered.

"H-How does it feel?"

"Weird... but right. Now you get that hand over here." Calum smiled and grabbed Michael's wrist and pulled it to his cock the punk rocker smiled at his friend as he put his firm hand around the kiwi boy's member.

They both shuddered and moaned in delight at the feeling.

"H-How does it feel Mikey?"

"L-Like what you said, weird because you know I never pictured myself with a guy ever, but it feels nice because you are the one boy that I want to experiment with."

"Me too!" Calum panted as they began to jerk each other off a little faster they only had their hands on each other's dicks as of now; nothing else was touching the other. The feeling of Michael's hand bought to Calum was indescribable; Michael felt the same.

Minutes went by of them slowly stroking and then speeding up and then slowly stroking again and then speeding up.

"Do you think porn would help us?"Calum whispered in that sexy voice of his.

"I-I don't know but I really just want to enjoy this experience." Michael panted and then rubbed his other hand down Calum's flawless six-pack.

Calum moaned as he felt the puck rocker's second hand caress his chest the kiwi boy loved that feeling so he decided to caress his friend's chest in return the touch and the strokes made that indescribably amazing and a satisfying feeling sweep through both of the teens as they yelled each other's name their eyes shut and their bodies twitched as they shot huge loads of cum onto themselves and each other's hands.

Calum rested his chin of Michael's shoulder as he shot the last string of cum.

"Fuck that was better than I thought it was going to be... and I thought it was going to be amazing."

"But it was better!" Calum panted as he laid on his back next to Michael.

"Damn right it is. FUCK!"

"We came a lot." Calum moaned.

"Let's just hop in the shower to rinse ourselves off." Michael panted.

"Y-Yeah Okay." Calum said and stood up grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him off the bed onto his feet.

They walked naked to the shower and hopped in real quick they stood under the water looking at each other smiling as the water cleaned the sperm off their bodies.

"Now this is one thing that I never guessed would happen on this trip... or ever. I bet you when were counting on your fingers this was a first you never guessed we would be doing." They both chuckled.

"Nope but it definitely has a finger now."

"This finger?" Michael said as he held his middle finger up as a joke.

"Maybe it deserves two fingers." Calum said and laughed as he held up both of his middle fingers. Michael chuchkled at his friend.

"But anyway I'm glad we did that! It's an experience that was definitely worth trying."

"Yes it was! just like the hot dog thing." Michael chuckled.

"Yes!"

"This is was way better than Hot dog anyway."

"It sure was." Michael nodded as they stepped out of the shower.

Calum checking out Michael's wet bare ass as they walked out, Michael turned around and check the kiwi boy's junk out.

"Sorry, I'm still just curious."

"That's what led us to this right? Anyway, now what? Calum asked as they dried themselves off.

"You said we were going to the beach." Michael said.

Calum didn't mean it like that, he meant now what does this mean for them.

Calum chuckled as he began talking.

"No, I meant like what does us doing that mean anything in the future?"

Michael looked up into Calum's eyes and thought about that question.

"I mean I liked it but it doesn't mean that we are boyfriends or anything." Michael said still confused a little by the question, he wasn't sure if Calum wanted more or what.

"No no no, I'm not gay at all and that really didn't change anything about that... It's just, its going to be awkward or are we never mentioning or doing anything like that again?"

"Um well I think we shouldn't bring it up in everyday conversation... especially when we go back to Australia." Calum nodded in agreement.

"And I don't think it will be awkward anymore because we both agreed to it and enjoyed it. It was awkward thinking about it beforehand when we touched and showed each other our dicks but that was because we didn't know the other wanted to experiment. And as far for us doing it again... I don't know, if we agree on it again sometime then I'm open for it happening again. But let's not make it a regular thing; we will just call it more experimenting or something if it happens again."

"O-Okay sounds good!" Calum said as they left the bathroom with their towels around their waists.

Calum couldn't help but notice that he said If. He wouldn't mind it happening again but he didn't want it to become an everyday thing atleast that what he thought.

They got ready for the beach in silence, both thinking about what happened this morning.

Calum finally broke the silence.

"Have you been to a beach on the ocean?"

"Nope! I think? but either way I'm excited too. Don't forget to put that one of your fingers." They both chuckled.

They got changed quickly, taking glances at each other in disbelief of what they just did, but it happened no matter how hard it was to believe.

"Cal, can we bring the jet skis to the beach?"

"Yeah of course. Sometimes I even drive them out in the little lake at the back... which by the way you haven't seen yet, well you might have from the pool but follow me" Calum said and they walked out to the pool then out the screen door from the pool to the back yard.

"This is the mini lake; the neighbors don't love when I drive the jet skis out here but I do sometimes. Plus a lot of the neighbors are old people so they are either grumpy about it or they just can't hear well."

"I guess that helps? I think."Michael said as they walked to the edge of the lake. Michael looked at Calum and smiled before attempting to push him in.

Calum quickly grabbed Michael's arm before falling all the way and pull himself up until he was standing inches from his best friend face to face.

After a few seconds of silence and staring into each other's eyes.

"Mikey, the lake is not really somewhere we go swimming."

"Okay sorry Cal." Michael muttered still looking into the kiwi boy's eyes.

"It's okay Mikey." Calum muttered still looking into the red haired boy's eyes.

"I think I might be ready for a little more three night hot dogs before  
we go." Michael flirted but Calum didn't quite get what he meant.

"I don't think we bought any home did we?" Calum said and Michael lightly chuckled

"I didn't mean actual three night hot dogs, remember when I said what we did in bed earlier was like trying that well I want to try that again.

" Michael said discreetly and smiled at his best friend."

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ──   T H E    P  E R F E C T    G E T A W A Y   ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

Calum smiled back when he finally got what he meant... he got hard. As they walk back into the pool area where Calum pushed him in

"Mikey I though.."

"Right here!" Michael said and jumped in; they both in their clothes he stood up into the shallow end in front of Calum

"Mikey, if people walk by out in the back and see us."

"They won't." Michael said and went underwater. Calum felt his pants being unzipped and his hard cock being pulled out the punk rocker resurfaced and smiled.

"Your cock is the only thing out, now take mine out."

Calum still was unsure about this but he liked that Michael was being adventurous. He went under and pulled the red head's cock out and resurfaced.

"There." Calum said and put his hand around Michael's boner as Michael did the same to Calum's.

"W-W can get in the hot tub and turn the jets on and just pretend we are talking if anyone walk by."

"Okay." Michael smiled as they got out of the pool. Calum turned the jets on and Michael took his pants off and put them behind the hot tub, out of view of a passerby. Michael hopped in the tub excited as Calum turned around and hopped in as well.

Michael grabbed Calum's shorts and pulled them down to his ankles they just sat side by side and began to jerking each other off again, already for the second time that day.

"I cannot believe we are doing this again so soon." Michael panted

"I know but it's amazing and it's fun!" Calum panted.

"Does it matter if we cum in here I mean we all know hot tubs are the perfect temperature for sperm to swim around in." They both laughed.

"Yeah! it is I'll just clean the water later." Calum said.

They both moaned quietly as they stroked each other they went slow for a few rubs and then fast again.

"Ugh Cal, you are amazing at this."

"You are too!" Calum moaned

Minutes of quiet moans and grunts went by as they remained hard.

"SHIT!"

"FUCKKKK UGHH" Calum moaned as Michael's hand moved up and down rapidly on his hard dick.

"I'm... ughh" Calum moaned so loud so Michael put his fingers into that big mouth of his.

Michael looked down and saw Calum's cum gliding through the hot water, the sight of Calum cumming triggered Michael to do the same.

"SHIT Cal! I'm about to cu..."Michael moaned and his too cummed hard shooting out fast and his sperm glided in the water with Calum's.

They kept stroking each other as they finished their orgasms.

"Two times in like thirty minutes!" Michael panted.

Calum sighed in happiness as he climbed out of the hot tub, he pulled his shorts up and handed Michael his pants as he stepped out.

"Okay now we can go to the beach!" Calum exclaimed.

Michael nodded in agreement and they got new clothes on and packed the jet skis in the back of the car, which was a tight fit and they drove off to the beach.

"Did you bring a book to read? Just to you know something to make you busy here in California." Calum asked on the way to the beach.

"Yeah I bought one yeah, I bought one with me now just in case I don't want to be in the water but I doubt I will read it."

"Which book?"

"I bought my favorite book I read this for a while back then it's Percy Jackson. I liked it a lot so I wanted to read it again even if it's like already a million times."

"Ohh I see, never thought someone like you would be reading a book, I mean you always play video games after we perform or when you're at home you always sleep and play."

"Well I have my own secrets Cal and I like reading it lets you think what the story is using your imagination and stuff it's really fun and I do play a lot but when I get bored usually read and sometimes when you're all asleep in the tour bus I read as well so yeah now cause it really enhance my reading skills and stuff you know also my mom was really proud of me; I'm proud of myself. "

"Well I'm proud of you as well Mikey, I know we have had our share of chick flick moment but I'm proud of you for that and how you have evolved as my friend and also as our guitarist. The sex aside we have become great friends and I'm proud of that. I think you are the best guy friend I've ever had, even counting Lashton." Calum said taking glances throughout the talk.

"That means a lot. You are my best friend ever. I know we have only been like playing like for a year but it feels longer and you're one of the person who have already made our band career successful; heck you got me to be a good band mate, and you've also helped me with football back then and you are just a great friend."

"I know we guys don't always say half the shit we've said... or done.. to each other but I'm glad that we have this kind of bromance; sometimes it's good no matter how much I don't want to admit it in public." Calum said said as they both chuckled.

"And I never really had a friendship like this, well I mean that one guy obviously wanted me to suck his cock but we weren't all that close."

"Good because he sounds like a creep. Anyway Percy Jackson is like a great book, especially if you are reading it again." Michael smiled and Calum smiled back.

"Well I'm glad that you are improving we need you to play guitar better so it would suck if we blow it on stage because you couldn't keep up with me." Calum joked. "I'm kidding, well it would suck if we lost you but that's not the only reason you are with this band. Speaking of band, I remembered I have a rock band and guitar hero back at the house if you want to play sometime."

"Cool. And it would suck if we lost you too, although we wouldn't have a bad bass player in our midst." Michael laughed.

"Douche bag!"

"Asshole!" they both laughed as they pulled into the beach parking lot.

"Okay so obviously we will have to take one jet ski down at a time." Calum said as they both grabbed the first jet ski and unloaded it then they went back for the second one and locked the door.

"You ready for some jet skiing?"

"Hell yeah!" Michael exclaimed as they got their life jackets on.

"We should take a picture and tweet it after all we promise yesterday that we will take a another picture."

"Sure, let's use my phone this time" Calum took out his phone and they took another great photo of themselves in life jackets with the jet skis besides them.

"Well great shot now tweet it Cal!" Michael exclaimed

"Alright alright."

 

**@Calum5SOS: Beach Day and Jet Skis with @Michael5SOS #BeachDay #Jetskis #Malum**

 

"Okay now I'm ready! Let's go!"

"Good, but we can't go out too far though." Calum said and Michael nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ──   T H E    P  E R F E C T    G E T A W A Y   ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

They raced out to as far as they could go smiling and giving each other competitive stares they raced side by side mostly as they laughed they were both so happy right now; they were in California on vacation with each other it was great to just get away from Tour, The band and Australia for a while.

Michael loved this because he has never been in a lot of places and he never expected he would be jet skiing on the Atlantic Ocean with the bassist and Sexy stud Calum Hood. When he first play with his band he was surprise when they became the most popular band when they did Youtube they always play gigs and soon after tours and mostly they are know as a great punk rock band by just playing cover and stuff back then now they have their own songs and was hitting top of the charts that was amazing and that they always play on their tour, but now he was on vacation with him.

Calum was also very happy to be in California without his family and just with his best friend he knew that he couldn't have picked a better person to invite on this vacation with him.

Calum stopped so did Michael.

"How was that?"

"You aren't so bad yourself." Calum said

"Thanks! It's so peaceful out here!"

"Yeah until a shark attack happens!" Calum said awkwardly

Michael laughed at his friend.

"You always know how to make the situation kind of awkward." He said and looked out at the ocean all around him and the beach behind him.

"People say California is full of old people but I like it anyway so far; nothing is wrong with old people anyway."

"Exactly. The weather is nice here and we are going to grow old anyway."

"Yup, but we are young so we don't have to worry about that right now."

"But nor right now, sorry, we can get back to enjoying the ocean."

"Without thinking about sharks and growing old?"

Calum chuckled "Yeah definitely. Although if a shark does come it will probably eat you first when it sees your red hair." Michael opened his mouth wide surprised at what Calum just said, he knew he was joking but still it surprised him. Michael kicked water at Calum who was chuckled and kicked water back.

Michael started the jet ski and raced in front of Calum and splashed him with the jet skit. Calum started his jet ski too and did the same thing they both circled back to shoer with smiled and the sun shining on them, they sat on the back for a while and talked and read for hours then they put the jet skis in the car and went for a late lunch.

"Have you heard of Sonic's? It's a place that serve you your food on roller blades."

"Sounds cool! I've heard of it but I've never been to one."

"Then let's go there for lunch. I'll pay so don't worry about it."

"I can pay." Michael said.

"You don't have to pay for every meal Mikey, and you aren't going to, I'm paying for this."

"Fine." Michael sighed.

They pulled up to a parking spot and clicked the button to order.

"See It's kind of like a drive thru, you just click the button and order then they will bring the food out on roller-blades."

"Welcome to Sonic, what can I get you?" The voice through the intercom asked.

"I'll be having a Chocolate Milkshake and a Cheese burger with a side of tater tots." Michael said

"Make that two please." Calum added.

Michael looked at him surprised.

"Hey I know that I don't eat this stuff to stay in shape but this is a vacation so I'm letting loose a little." Calum smiled.

"Will that be all?" The person asked.

"Yes and Thank you." Michael said.

A few minutes later the food came out and the girl delivering the food winked at Calum, which made the boys chuckle.

"So what's up for the rest of the day? What do you want to do?"

"I know I said no relax days but do you want to just swim outside for a few hours when we get back?"

"Sure, can't wait!"

When they got home they ate and then Michael sat down in the living room and read while Calum watched some TV in the bed room. Calum thought about the experimenting they have done and felt himself wanting more what if he took it to the next step? That could be the way to thank Michael for being here with him and for this wonderful vacation.

Calum took his laptop out and looked up how to give a boy head, he watched some videos and found himself getting turned on again he wanted to try sucking Michael even though it's something he never thought he would be doing; well either was the jerking each other off or even jerking off with each other in the room. But Michael deserved it and he liked the experimenting so far so why not try the next step. Calum smiled as he got up to propose the idea to Michael.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! 
> 
> Leave your thoughts! :P


	5. Guilty Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it all begins here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait ! :) but here it is ! 
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> (Explicit Chapter.)

**─ The Perfect Getaway - Chapter 5: Guilty Pleasures**  

 

Mikey! Calum said as he rounded the corner to the living room

"Hey Cal! What up?"

"I think I know what I could to thank you for being here with me." Calum said

Michael looked up with wondering eyes.

"And What's that?"

"I wanna try giving you a blow job... well I don't want to taste your cum yet but I want to try sucking you." Calum came out and said it right away. He didn't want to hesitate, he's a young teen boy and he wants to experiment even more with his friend.

Michael sat there shocked on what Calum said.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to try it but if you don't then it's fine, we both said that both of us have to agree on it."

Michael didn't say anything, he just smiled and put his book down he laid his head back on the chaise lounge chair. Calum smiled and grabbed his friend's shorts pulling it down with the underwear down and it was off.

Michael's monster of a cock flung out.

Calum continued to smile as he pulled the drapes shut and knelt down and laid the top of his body on the front of the lounger until his face was right in front of Michael's erection.

"Just take it slow Cal." Michael whispered  
  
Calum smiled nervously into Michael's eyes the kiwi boy put his right hand around the punk rocker's shaft, which made Michael shudder. Calum puts the tip into his mouth and with that the red haired boy took his shirt off so he was lying completely naked. The kiwi boy began to put more of the big dick into his mouth, he was sure that he would only be able to fit half of it without chocking it was so big.

"I don't want you to choke so you don't have to try and take it all."

Calum kept going, taking the penis inch by inch. He chocked a little as he neared the bottom but he kept going and pleasure the punk rocker. Calum went a little faster down making Michael moan even more he didn't know much about deep throat so he only took as he could without choking big time. Calum went back up to the head of the cock and used his tongue around the bottom of the head, then he moved his head back down as far as he could go.

Michael was absolutely loving this.

"Cal take your clothes off." Michael said

"No, I want this to be about you." Calum said as he took a break and put his hand around the big dick.

"Please Cal take them off !" Michael begged and pleaded.

He was so horny and so happy that they are taking this experimenting to the next level nobody was around to ever find out and the whole thing was very innocent, and it felt so damn good to the both of them.

"Mikey, this is so huge."

"I know Cal, but yours isn't that small so..."

"Calum chuckled. "No, I meant you accepting my offer and really enjoying your time here at California, I want to pleasure you so you know how truly thankful I am." Calum smiled at the red haired boy.

Michael sighed and grabbed the kiwi boy's writs and pulled him to sit on the lounge chair. the red haired boy looked at him in the eyes.

"First of all, I know how thankful you are, you tell me a million times a day and even though I paid for meals you insisted of paying the last meal so I'm grateful for that. Second of all, you being naked and me touching you and us touching each other gives me more pleasure than I care to admit to."

Michael paused for a few seconds as he looked down.

"We are suppose to be straight yet one thing led to another and we are experimenting new things with each other like crazy, I'm not saying we are gay for each other; we are just sexually attracted to each other I guess, enough for us to want to do these things t each other. Remember the day you asked me to come here with you and earlier that day we fell in the dressing room and my face basically fell on your cock?" Michael asked and the kiwi boy smiled and nodded.

"I was embarrassed at that moment but that led to this and I'm sitting here naked, I stopped you mid blow job to talk to you about this and I want to tell you that I know you are thankful, and you are more than welcome... I knew that the first time you said thank you." Michael sail and paused for a second. "Damn, we just cannot stay away from each other now can we?" They both chuckled.

"So we both agree before we go any further that we aren't gay, it's just something we are enjoying on our so called 'Brocation'." Calum said as he rubbed his friend's member.

"Y-Yeah... w-w aren't g-gay... I mean we must have something in us that made us want to even do this but we aren't boyfriends, we are just experimenting." Michael nodded. Calum smiled and took his shirt off and threw it to the ground. The red haired boy smiled and rubbed his hand down Calum's flawless smooth chest.

"Stand Up!" Michael demanded as he rubbed the kiwi boy's abs. Calum smiled and stood up as the punk rocker scooted down lower on the lounge chair. Michael sucked the clothed cock in Calum's shorts as he held his clothed ass firmly. Calum tilted his head back and moaned in pleasure. The red haired boy pulled down his shorts and then kissed the kiwi boy's dick through his underwear.

"I don't know anything about blow jobs." Michael said as he looked up into the eyes of Calum.

"I didn't either until I looked up some videos a few minutes ago, but it isn't to hard but like anything you need practice." Calum panted unable to control himself; he wanted his cock to be released now.

"Well then, I think we are going to get perfect at it by the time this vacation is over." Michael flirted and Calum smiled in delight. Calum pulled his underwear down and quickly kicked his shorts and underwear off his ankles. Michael stared at the dick in front of him amazed.

"Just start with the tip in your mouth, Mikey just do to me what you want a girl to do to you. You're the one that talked me into this so man up and suck." Calum chuckled at his little joke. Michael lightly chuckled but was a little nervous about taking this to the next step, he hadn't been really nervous about the jerking off but this was different, but Calum was right, he did want him naked. Michael put the tip of them smooth dick in his mouth, which already made the kiwi boy groan. "Oh fuck Mikey!" he moaned as Michael took the cock a little deep in his mouth. Michael went a little faster as he got use to it.

"Your getting the hang of it."

Michael got excited and grabbed the perfect ass of Calum and moved up on the lounge chair so he was lying on the back and Calum was kneeling over him with his dick in his mouth.

"Thrust!" Michael demanded as he took the cock out of this mouth for a minute.

"Pretty much fuck my mouth. You can go as deep as you want, I'm giving you the control." Michael said.

"I'd rather you take it at your own risk and then I can do that if you want." Calum said.

Michael instantly grabbed Calum's ass and pushed the whole cock into his mouth. He chocked a little and the kiwi boy instantly backed out.

 

 

 

 

 

**_─ **─** **─** T h e   P e r f e c t   G e t a w a y  **~***_ **  
****

 

 

 

 

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah dude, I'm just not use to this yet. But like I said, I want you to fuck my mouth. And can we have less talking during I just want to have a fun afternoon with you." Michael said as he rubbed Calum's butt cheeks.

Calum nodded and scooted back up put his dick back into his friend's mouth the kiwi boy put his arms on the top of the back of the chair and thrust his hips. Michael grabbed Calum's ass again and pushed him back and forth fairly quickly. Calum moaned loudly at the amazing feel of Michael's we mouth was giving him. The red-haired boy barely choked as he took all eight inches of Calum's delicious cock. Michael then released his hold on the kiwi boy's ass so that Calum can thrust fast on his own.

"MIKEY!" Calum nearly screamed in pleasure. A few seconds of fucking Michael's face went by until Calum jumped off him and laid on the bottom of the lounge chair and sucked Michael's giant dick. Calum wasn't sure he could take the entire long dick in his mouth but he wanted to try since Michael did it for him. He slowly took the penis inch by inch into his mouth as Michael squealed in pleasure. Calum choked with only a little more than half in his mouth.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Michael said, Calum gave him a thumbs up and went further.

He kept chocking a little but was trying to deep throat the best he could. Seconds later he had the whole dick in and he wiggled his tongue around on the dick. Michael squirmed in happiness. Calum slowly went back up the shaft to come up for air.

"Cal that was amazing!" Michael smiled as he rubbed Calum's arms.

"This is all new for me."

"You're doing great!"

"If it's okay I don't want you to cum in my mouth."

"We are friends and we are experimenting, we are only doing things you and I are comfortable with. I don't want to taste your cum either." Calum smiled at Michael and licked up and down his shaft. Calum started sucking the cock, but he didn't go all the way down each time, but every once in a while he did and he got better.

"You can take a break and fuck my mouth again if you want." Michael panted as he rubbed his hands through Calum's black hair the kiwi boy took the long thick dick out of his mouth and stroked it for a couple of seconds as he smiled at Michael.

Calum stared to go up to Michael's face again but stopped as their cocks brushed against each other. They both moaned as they felt the friction their member's made. Calum laid on top of him and grinded back and forth as their arms were wrapped around one another. The kiwi boy looked into his friend's eyes as he wondered what it would feel to kiss him, they have done a lot of other things but they haven't kissed. They both wonder how kissing would feel but they almost instantly erased it from their minds because they felt a kiss was more romantic then sexual and they aren't looking for romance, they are just looking for physical pleasure.

After seconds of rubbing up against each other Calum knelt up over Michael again and began face fucking him again. Michael spanked Calum's ass as he humped him, which made the kiwi boy go crazy and moan.

"Smack it again! Calum commended and Michael smacked it with both hands.

"Oh fuck Mikey, I'm about to─" Calum said and quickly backed out before he released his load.

"Let's get you ready." Calum panted and went back down and suck the big dick. He went quickly but not all the way down each time. He stopped and jerked it as he licked up and down the shaft. Calum knelt up and took both of their cocks into his hand and stroked quickly and then slowly and alternated between speeds.

Calum continued stroking the two cocks until they were getting dry. Calum bent down and sucked the goodness that is Michael Clifford's Penis. Michael licked his hand and scooted down a little and grabbed his friend's penis to stroke it. Calum stoked the dick as he looked into Michael's eyes again.

"Fuck Cal!" Michael moaned.

Calum scooted back up and took hold their dicks again and stroke them quickly. "Fuck Moan my fucking name as you cum!"

"Mikey!" Calum moaned loudly.

"Cal!" Michael moaned back loudly.

Suddenly the feeling went through them, the feeling of bliss and pure pleasure. Their bodies jerked almost in sync with each other as they yelled each other's names. Calum shot his load first, his cum came out of him like water out of a squirt gun and he shot all over Michael's chest. The feel of the warm sticky liquid made Michael's orgasm arrive; he shot his load high into the air as he moaned and it all landed back on his own chest. Calum kept stroking Michael to get more little drops out but Michael eventually beg him to stop.

"That Cal was so fucking amazing" Michael panted.

"But I gotta shower." He chuckled as he began to stand up.

  
Calum stared at Michael's bare ass as he walked away. This wasn't wrong, it was just sex. They are teen boys, they are getting sex from each other so why stop it or limit it; they aren't going to fall in love of even looking at each other in a romantic way... It's just sex with a buddy. He not saying that they will have sex all the time but whenever they are horny and need a helping hand on this vacation, why not?

 

 

 

 

 

**_─ **─** **─** T h e   P e r f e c t   G e t a w a y  **~***_ **

 

 

 

 

 

"Mikey!" Calum said as he stood up, his softening dick flapping around as he stood and walked closer to him.

"Yeah Cal?" Michael asked without turning around.

"Mind if I join you? I mean I'm kind of sweaty." Calum said.

"Sure." Michael said barely thinking about it. They went to the shower, turned it on and climbed in with each other. They stood face to face under the hot steamy water, letting it rinse off the sweat and sperm from their naked bodies.

Calum grabbed Michael's shoulders and turned him around and began giving him a message. He stepped forward until his dick was touching the rim of Michael's ass. He massaged his shoulders as Michael closed his eyes in delight. Calum stepped even further up and put one arm around Michael's chest and the other hand stroked his tall friend's member. Calum's touch made Michael get hard again.

"How does that feel?" Calum whispered into his ear.

"Amazing!" Michael whispered back.

Calum smiled and backed up and grabbed the soap and started soaping Michael's back off, lightly massaging it. As he got down to his but he lightly gripped each butt cheek with his respective hand, which made Michael moan in pleasure. Calum crouched down and massaged his legs with the soap, wrapping his hand all the way around, soaping each and every inch of the red haired boy's body. He grabbed Michael's shoulders again and turned him back around to face him. The kiwi boy put both of his hands on the front of Michael's shoulders and massaged down his chest.

"You're going to make me cum just by doing this!" Michael panted and Calum chuckled.

"Well this is to tell you how much I appreciate you. Without you, my break from tour would have been lame." Calum whispered and crouched down again so his friend's dick was right in front of his mouth. Calum breathed his warm breath on it, it made Michael shutter in joy. Calum wiggled his tongue on the hole of the penis to tease his friend.

"Cal." Michael moaned and grabbed his cock and slapped Calum's face with it. "That's for being a damn tease." Calum stood up, the face slap was unexpected and it kind of hurt at first but at the same time it was hot.

"Dude your dick is huge, that kind of hurt" Calum said.

"You deserve it!" Michael smiled. "But sorry." he said and put his hand on the mark on Calum's face.

"I know I was a tease but I was making you feel good. now get down on your knees so I can you a cock slap." Calum demanded with a grin.

Michael sighed and knelt down. Calum took his own cock and gave Michael a good slap in the face. Calum was a bit smaller then him and his face was firmer so he could take it better. Calum swung his cock at his face again and slapped him the other way. Michael smiled although it hurt a little. Calum grabbed Michael's arms and pulled him back up to his feet. The kiwi boy continued soaping him off; he rubbed the soap onto each long arm as Michael moaned. Calum then took the soap and began to stroke Michael's cock.

"You're going to soap me off after you cum all over me." Calum put his mouth really close to his ear and whispered.

The soap worked as lube so well and made Michael love the feeling of being jerked off under the hot and steamy water.

"I─I can't believe we are going at it again." Michael whispered.

"Well you are going to cum right now, I just want to show you how much I appreciate you.

"Thank you but you can cum again."

"No dude, now stop talking, I'm really enjoying all this sexual stuff with you." Calum said and put the soap on the ground and continued jerking him off. Calum slapped Michael's ass with his free hand.

"Yeah! release your load all over me." Calum moaned and smacked his ass again, even harder this time. He spanked it a third time, even harder then the first two times. Michael moaned loudly as he felt himself getting closer. Calum took his other hand and cupped his friend's ball sack and stroked it a little.

"Cal I─I'm so close." Michael muttered.

"Yeah!?!" Calum moaned and slapped his ass again.

 

 

 

 

 

**_─ **─** **─** T h e   P e r f e c t   G e t a w a y  **~***_ **

 

 

 

 

 

He stroked as fast as he could and slapped the ass again, which made Michael go crazy and moan loudly as he felt that amazing feeling again. As Michael came Calum pointed the cock up and down so his load would land all over his body. Michael panted as he released every last drop as he rested his head on Calum's head.

"Holy fucking shit Cal you have gotten better at that." Michael moaned. "Now turn around." Michael demanded and Calum did. Michael began to massage Calum's shoulders and back. Michael wasn't that horny anymore since he just came but he wanted to wash off Calum like the had done to him.

"It's not about that at the moment, you soaped me off so I'll soap you off." Michael said as he picked the soap up.

"We both give each other a good time down here. I know it's gay but we crossed that bridgea while ago whether we admit it or not. I'm not saying we are gay, just doing things with each other isn't totally straight like we said earlier. So I'll soap you because I don't want to keep you hanging and then after we get dressed we can decide if we want to ever do anything like this again." Michael said as he started soaping the hot kiwi boy's back.

"Sounds like a plan."

"We should probably get rid of that boner while we are in here too. Don't worry about thanking me, you do that enough with the word thank you like I've said."

"How's about I jerk myself off while you soap me. I know it's tough because you're not horny enough." Calum whispered.

It's fine, but if you want to jerk yourself off that's good too." Michael said and began massaging Calum's ass with the soap. Calum started to jerking himself off as Michael cleaned him.

"Damn! I'm already close." Calum moaned several seconds later.

"Cum all over the shower!" Michael moaned trying to turn Calum on more. Michael turned him around and soaped his perfect abs and knelt down soaping the kiwi boy's legs.

As Michael stroked his legs Calum felt that indescribable feeling sweeping through him.

"M─Mikey, I'm g─gonna c─cum on your h─head if you don't──... ughhh!" Calum released his cum and most of it landed in Michael Red hair.Michael cupped Calum's balls and slapped his ass hard as he shot.

Michael stood up and soaped Calum's arms as the hot water rinsed his cum covered hair.

"Sorry Mikey." Calum apologized as Michael cleaned his hands.

"It's ok, we still need to shampoo each other anyway." Michael said and squeezed Calum's cock hard with the soap on his hand. Calum squealed because he was still very sensitive. Michael pushed him out from under the water and grabbed the shampoo. They both put the shampoo on their hands massaging it into each other's hair.

They had their eyes closed as they felt the other's hands massage their hair while enjoying the warmness of the shower and the dripping water flowing off their naked bodies. Their horniness did some crazy things, they did things they didn't even know they knew how to do or never expected to ever do. But that was the best part of their agreement; enjoying each other sexually away from anyone they knew.

Michael grabbed Calum's wrists and backed up under the water and let the suds drip down their sexy bodies. Michael turned off the water, they stepped out, dried themselves off, and put towels around their waist.

"We can talk about this soon, what this means." Calum said as they left the bathroom.

"Y─Yeah.. and thank you." Michael said.

"Y─Yeah.. and thank you too." Calum said. Maybe they did too much because they both felt the awkwardness but they would talk about it and get it sorted out and see where the other stands, but the important part is they had fun and they had fun on their vacation in general.

"So, what do you want to do with the rest of the day slash night?" Michael asked.

Calum decided not to care about the sex or talk and just enjoy what's happening now and this 'brocation'.

"As long as I'm hanging out with you Mikey I have no problem with where we go." Calum smiled at Michael who smiled back because he no longer felt the awkwardness.

 

_"Just two boys experimenting with each other,_

_just two boys getting sex from one another,_

_just two boys enjoying each other's company..._

 

_just two boys...._

_on a Getaway..."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More? Well stay tuned for the next one ;)


	6. What Happens In California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in California... Stays in California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a super duper long wait I've come back from the dead and I'm starting with this story again! 
> 
> :) 
> 
> More updates soon! 
> 
> Hope you guys Like this Chapter >:)

**─ The Perfect Getaway - Chapter 6: What Happens In California**

 

 

_**"Don't wanna be an American idiot.** _  
_**Don't want a nation under the new mania** _  
_**And can you hear the sound of hysteria?** _  
_**The subliminal mind FUCK America."** _

Michael and Calum sung as they played guitars in Rock Band 3.

  
_**"Welcome to a new kind of tension.** _  
_**All across the alienation.** _  
_**Where everything isn't meant to be okay."** _

They sung into microphones as they stood pushing their backs at each other like they we're performing in their concerts.

_**"Television dreams of tomorrow.** _  
_**We're not the ones who're meant to follow.** _  
_**For that's enough to argue."** _

They banged their heads back and forth as they walked away from each other while singing.

_**"Well maybe I'm the faggot America.** _  
_**I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.** _  
_**Now everybody do the propaganda.** _  
_**And sing along to the age of paranoia."** _

They did the head-banging thing again to each other this time they attempted not to laugh at each other.

_**"Don't wanna be an American idiot!"** _

They finally finished by falling on their knees while facing each other and imagining it was their last song on their concert. As the song ended both of them fell to the floor laughing.

"That was the best score we have done on this game since we started an hour ago." Michael said through his chuckles.

"Yeah it was. What makes it so much cooler is we can both sing and dance!" Calum chuckled as they were both laying on their backs trying to catch their breath. Michael pause and didn't say anything in hopes that Calum was joking about the dance part.

"Yeah, it is cool that we can sing and dancing we're basically amazing at that. I mean we're an amazing band after all" Michael said.

"I know, It's amazing we have come this far can you believe it we've played many shows and you know we've been improving each time we play and not just this game but in our concerts as well." Calum said

"Yes of course we're pretty amazing don't you know we done alot of amazing stuff. But I think it's time we discuss the elephant in the room." Michael said

"That's Mali's, we needed a place to keep it so we stored it in the closet here, she won it at a carnival last year. Calum said and opened to show Michael the big stuffed elephant.

"Not that. We need to have the talk now."

"Mikey, didn't your parent talk to you about that?" Calum asked, he was only saying this to mess with him he knew exactly what they needed to talk about; The SEX.

"No they haven't, I would remember them telling me what to do if I ever have sex with my friends that's a guy." Michael played along and they both chuckled.

"To start us out, I did enjoy the stuff we have done today and last night."

"Me too! But I think we keep jumping around the question is it gay. And I've said yes we have something inside us that isn't 100% straight because we wouldn't event think about experimenting if it was."

"I know. But I mean the way I see it is, who are we hurting? We are far away from our family and friends and we are young boys, we like sex. I'm not saying every boy falls under the stereotype but we do. I mean also not every boy wants to have sex with another boy but we are horny young men so as long as we both keep agreeing to it and are safe, why not continue the remainder of this vacation? If you are OK with that of course." Michael said.

Calum thought for a few seconds, he had no problem with that but he didn't want to seem too anxious. "I'm more okay with that. So we're like friends with benefits?"

"Yeah I guess. I wouldn't mind that after all we are best friends." Michael said and chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind that either." Calum said as he smiled.

"So uh just sex, I mean I didn't have any intention to do more because I'm not gay."

"Just Sex." Calum agreed.

"So off that I have some suggestions for what we can do tonight. We can go to the club a few minutes... it's just a dance club, sorry not a strip club... forgot to tell you to bring fake ID's."

"Aw damn I knew we forgot something." Michael said.

"Hey you said it yourself that you didn't want to go to a strip club."

"Well what am I going to do at a dance club, dance with you? I thought we said we weren't gay." Michael chuckled.

We can dance at the club with other people. Okay anyway then we can rent a movie order food and just relax the rest of the night."

"Sounds good." Michael said.

"Let's play a little more of Rock Band though." Calum said and Michael nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**─ ─  T h e   P e r f e c t   G e t a w a y  ~** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They played another hour of Rock band, playing some of their favorite songs. Until they had enough and went to the mall just to kill some more time then they were ready to go to the night club.

"Okay, I've never been here so I don't know how it will be, I just thought it would be fun." Calum said and smiled at Michael.

"Yeah!" Michael said. He was really nervous that people might know them after all they are pretty famous but the two boys kept a low profile and hope they won't get caught by their adoring fans.

"Michael I can see the nervousness seeping through your, It's not like it's your first time and nobody is going to find out it's us. We've went to many clubs all the time to hit on girls" Michael said.

"But you're a good dancer, you're better than me." Michael said

"An elephant can be better than you." Calum joked.

Michael laughed and then whispered into Calum's ears. "At least we know I have the trunk of the elephant." Calum chuckled and turned red.

"Mikey, don't do that it was corny. I know we agreed to have sex sometimes but still." Calum tilted his head back and whispered to Michael as they got closer to the entrance.

They went into the club and danced for a while, just with random people.

Suddenly, a boy who looked about 17 walked over to Calum and Michael. "Hey. So what are you boys doing tonight?" The boy flirted.

"Um well we are going to go home later and watch a movie." Michael said, not realizing he was flirting. He wasn't a flamboyant gay but he was gay, Michael just couldn't tell; but Calum could.

"What movie?" The boy asked.

"Um we aren't sure yet." Michael said.

"But we aren't gay!" Calum said as he set his hands on Michael's shoulders.

"Damn, I wouldn't have minded being in between you two. I especially wouldn't mind getting rammed but you hot stuff." The boy said as he checked out Calum. Michael chuckled under his breath and Calum started to become uncomfortable. "Well my name is Jack He said.

"Cool." Calum said and grind-ed up against a girl that was near him to prove he was straight to Jack. The girl was out having fun so she did not mind him grinding on her.

"I'm Rina!" The girl said.

"I'm Calum but I'm not looking for a relationship or anything, a guy was hitting on me and I wanted him to know that I'm straight."

"Well in that case." Rina said and grabbed Calum's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. At first he was intrigued because she was hot but then he thought he might be noticed and stopped her from kissing him.

"Thank you but I'm already seeing somebody." Calum lied

"Oh.. well I'm glad to see a boy that wouldn't cheat on his girlfriend. My ex just cheated on me. I caught him fucking some dirty whore in my parents'car." Rina said disgusted as Calum just wondered how that happened.

"Can I ask how that happened?" Michael said, still dancing with Rina

"Yeah. _So when two people get horny the boy inserts his.._."

"No I get that ! but how the hell were they in your parents' car?"

"It was my sister. She's 16 and she snuck into my parents' car with my boyfriend, who thought I wasn't going to be home from work for another half hour. My sister is suck a little slut, at least she learned her lesson because my ex knocked her up."

"Wow. I'm glad I used you to ward a gay man because that is an interesting story." Calum smiled.

"Thanks. And I got back at her, I slept with her best friend Zac and then slept with this jock she has a huge crush on And now I'm here looking to screw someone, I really want you. You're like really hot." Rina said and stared at her in shock.

"I'm kidding, I'm a virgin. I flirted with Zac and that jock though."

"So is your sister keeping the baby?"

"No and my ex isn't around anymore."

"He rand away with my aunt." She said and Calum stared at her waiting for her to say she was kidding but she didn't.

"Wow, that sucks! Well, thanks for entertaining me and helping me. Just so you know something about me, I'm her in California for the first time with my friend on a brocation." Calum said as Michael came over.

"That guy gave me his number." Michael said he showed it to Calum and then threw it on the ground.

"And is this your bro?" Rina asked smiling.

"Yes, this is Michael. Michael this is Rina." Calum introduced them to each other.

"Shit, Jack is coming back."

"You guys can both grind up against me." Rina said and Calum grinded on her from behind as Michael did on her front. Jack saw them and grinned and then walked away.

"Oh God you guys are both hot! And hi Michael nice to meet you... I see your little friend is happy to meet me... well your not so little friend." Rina said and Michael backed up embarrassed at his erection.

"You can keep grinding up against me." She flirted.

"Thanks Rina but I think he's gone. And just so you know there isn't anything wrong with being gay, we just aren't so we really didn't want him flirting with us. But good luck with your life and thanks again." Calum said.

"C'mon guys let me buy you a drink. I mean I'd like to think I have more class than to just let you two grind up against me and not give you anything in return.

"Aren't you like 18?" Michael asked.

"Yes but I have a fake ID." Rina smiled and help up her fake ID.

"Thanks but we can't drink unless we are at the house." Calum said.

"Technically you are at da house, that's the name of the club"

"One sec Rina." Michael said and pulled Calum to the side.

"What happens in California stays in California. And I'm responsible, the lovely girl is going to buy us one drink and one drink only and I will be giving her money because she helped us out... and I'm a gentleman." Michael smiled.

"Mikey no. I don't want to disobey our parents after they have given you this opportunity. I wanted to try this club, there we've tried it, let's go and rent a movie and not do something stupid."

"We've been here for like five minutes."

"Hey guys, how about that drink?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm buying, you just need to actually go up with my money and buy us any drink you want and then two for us. But we are only having one." Michael said and handed her money.

"I'll be right back." She smiled and walked away.

"Well we won't be here!" Calum said and smiled at Michael. "You're right, it's not responsible to do this and I don't want you doing anything you don't want to do. Let's go rent a movie." Michael said and patted Calum on the back.

"Thank you. That's really cool of you but we can stay for one drink it's fine."

"We don't even know this girl. I mean I know relationships star like this sometimes and she seems nice all but this isn't either of ours' scene. I just thought it be fun to try something different."

"And so far it's worked." Calum said talking about the sex. "And dancing is fun but this club is a bit to fun if that makes sense."

"Let's go." Michael said and patted Michael's back again as go towards the exit. Michael thought for a second.

"Stop. It's not fair to Rina. She already has trust issues with boys. Let me atleast go say thank you."

"Fine, I'll go get the car." Michael half smiled as Calum went to the bar.

"Hey Rina. Michael and I have to go. Keep the money but you don't need to spend it on the drinks. I'm sorry for that and that horrible ex of yours. Thank you for letting us grind up against you tonight, yes you share a lot more than you should off the bat but you seem like a great girl. Thanks for almost buying us drinks too." Calum smiled.

"Goodbye Calum, I hope I can eventually find a boy as loyal as you, one that won't cheat on me with my sister, mom, aunt, or dad." Rina said and Michael looked at her weird.

"That's a different story, one of my exes fell in love with my dad."

"I don't know how anyone could turn gay while dating you." Calum chuckled. "But you will find someone." Calum said and left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**─ ─  T h e   P e r f e c t   G e t a w a y  ~** _

 

 

 

 

 

He got into the front seat smiling as Michael drove off.

"What are you all smiley about?" Michael asked.

"Just had fun tonight and Thank you for doing that, not getting a drink because you knew I wasn't ok with it."

"To be honest I was just trying to be cool. You're so good at it."

"Mikey, you're awesome, being always their for me and the band I mean back when we where at school you're always their for me and besides without you we wouldn't be here right now, I just felt so honored to have a someone like you, you're the cool one. We really need to get working on that self-esteem of yours. And you said it yourself; my impressions aren't as cool as I think they are."

"Fine, but you were hit on by more girls on this trip... and ever."

"But you were hit on by girls too... and a guy gave you his number." Calum chuckled.

"And he said he wanted to give me a _cream pie_ , I never had one but pies are good." Michael said and Calum laughed.

"What?"

"Um he probably didn't mean an actual pie. _A cream pie is when a man ejaculates into his partner's ass and the cum seeps out_. Calum said.

"Oh well fuck." Michael said and blushed.

"Um I'm not ready for it yet but maybe sometime this vacation I'll let you _cream pie_ me." Calum flirted with Michael.

Michael gulped as he heard Calum say that.

"Well... we don't have to do anal sex if you aren't ready because that actually might mean we are gay." Michael said although he had a boner. They had already sucked each other so they left experimenting and went into gay mode but still, Calum did not want to become gay; neither of them did.

"I think we passed that this morning. I mean I'm not saying we are gay, I'm saying, like we've said before, that straight boys don't do this. And if you decide you would want to put it inside me, just think about the fingers we could add for the new things. I'm pretty sure that would deserve at least two." Calum said and then the rest into Michael's ear. "Two finger you are going to stick up my hole to make sure I'm ready for you large cock in my ass."

Michael gulped and moaned . He felt as if he could cum without any contact to his penis.

Calum chuckled.

After serveral seconds Michael spoke.

"Thanks Mikey! I like it so much!"

"Cal, I'm suppose to tell you that I love it here and I need to thank you all the time, I know it's annoying but I really thank you for everything."

"I meant the sex. I know it's not manly on a number of levels but I'm so happy I got to experiment with a boy, it feels amazing, better than I ever could imagine. I mean I use to be disgusted by the thought, not that there is anything wrong with being gay. But then we started this thing and my mind has changed. And here is the real girly part, I couldn't have picked a better boy to experiment with, and actually you're the only boy that I would ever do it with. Calum said, not making eye contact with Michael as he made his speech.

Michael paused for a few seconds and thought about it. He agreed with Calum completely, he was surprise that even Calum made him want to experiment. Calum felt the same way, when they first started, he was shocked at how much he liked it. "I feel the exact same way." Michael said.

"Good. But we aren't fooling around tonight, I'm looking forward to just watch a movie or two since we left the club much earlier then planned." Calum said.

"I'm looking forward to that too." Michael said.

A few minutes they pulled into Blockbuster. They were in there for about ten minutes picking out some new releases. They rented Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle and Interstellar. They wanted to see Interstellar but they only rented Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle because it was their favorite and they love the TMNT so much and they thought that Luke and Ashton didn't see the movie yet.

When they got home Michael was setting up the disc as Calum ordered Pizza.

"Well, how about we watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles first so we can laugh and also you know it's our favorite and besides we can watch Interstellar next."Michael said

"Whatever you want Mikey but I think Luke and Ashton will kill us if they know we watched it before them."

"Yeah well sucks to be them." Michael chuckled.

Calum answered the door and paid for the pizza and pepsi and bought it in.

"Now we can start the party." Calum said.

"Yeah! Let's watch the movie!" Michael said as they grabbed Pizza and Pepsi and hang out and watch their favorite movie. Calum couldn't help but look at Mikey through the movie. he is just so happy that he is spending this amazing vacation with Michael.

They had a lot of fun watching the movie, eating pizza and drinking pepsi and just laughing their ass off on the funny parts we're TMNT was funny as hell.

"Thanks Cal that was the greatest movie ever!" Michael said as the credits began to roll.

"Yeah the greatest!" Calum smiled.

 

 

_**Couldn't have asked for anything more he thought....** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think? XD :P


	7. Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just about they're going to fool around... they doorbell rang and it was an Unexpected Surprise. 
> 
> And It's somebody they know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! sorry for not updating much but here it is I hope you like it and it's kinda weird :P hahaha just tell me if you like this or not.
> 
> ;)

**\- The Perfect Getaway Chapter 7: Unexpected Surprise**

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Well this was a great night, Thank you for spending chilling with me Cal really." Michael said and smiled as he held his fist out for a bump. Michael smiled and bumped his fist as he look into his best friend's eyes. Suddenly their hearts began to flutter they thought about what they thought about earlier, kissing each other on the lips. They both just got closer with each other and they felt the urge to kiss each other. Calum began to lean in an inch as Michael did the same; they close their eyes as their lips were about to meet.

Their lips were about an inch apart when they were interrupted by the doorbell. They both sighed as they continue looking into each other's eyes.

"Who could that be? I didn't order anymore pizza." Michael said as they both chuckled.

"I'll get it, don't worry, from now on nothing about our home life to ruin this vacation." Calum said and patted Michael's knee as he stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and was shocked at who was on the other side smiling.

"Harry!" Calum said suprised.

Michael heard his name and walked to the door and was surprised to see him as well.

"Harry!" Michael said as Harry smiled at him and he noticed another person standing with him.

That person walked up a little father into the light and Michael recognized him.

"Louis?!"

"What are you two doing here?" Michael asked.

"Well let us in first it's freezing in here mate." Louis said.

"Oops uhm sorry." Calum and Michael lead them in the living room were they could talk more comfortably they sat and began to talk.

"So uh we saw you're posts on instagram and twitter and luckily we're just finished our last show here and you know had a week off." Harry began

"Yeah so we thought we'd find you and hang out abit Liam and Niall went back home to their families and we decided to stay here a while it that's okay with you guys?" Louis added.

"We were just suprised we didn't expect company at all to be honest." Calum said.

"Well mate you do know what a surprise is right?" Louis asked chuckling

"Still I wish Harry would have call or something." Michael said

"Do you not want us here?" Harry asked. Michael wanted to say he didn't want them here but that would be horrible. He wanted a vacation with Calum and not anyone else that they know.

"Of course we want you here. You two go wait out on the porch and we will bring out some drinks." Michael said as Louis and Harry went out to the porch as Michael and Calum went to the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──  T   h   e     P   e   r   f   e   c   t    G   e   t   a   w   a   y   ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't want them here."

"I don't either."

"You want to know the main reason that I don't want them here?" Michael asked.

"What?"

"Because we didn't get to finish what we were about to do before Harry knocked." Michael said and they both smiled.

"Oh you mean this?" Calum said and grabed Michael pulling him closer and went in for a kiss. Their lips finally met and it was better than either of them imagined, To both of them kissing each other was better than a nice California day. They began making out and shoving each other tongue's into one another. They stopped after a few seconds.

"Woah."

"I know. God I want you right now." Michael said as he rubbed his hand on Calum's clothed member. Calum did the same as they went back to kissing. They couldn't belive they were kissing and fighting for dominance with their tongues, it was all so quick but they liked it so much. Plus it got both of them horny.

"Mikey if they weren'y here we would be naked on the kitchen floor right now." Calum panted.

"Well I can't wait until they leave because I'm so horny right now!" Michael smiled.

Calum smiled back and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and backed away to start to make some drinks.

"Now I can't stop picturing us on this floor sucking each other dry." Michael said as he held Calum from behind and kissed his neck.

"I-If you don't stop I'm gonna cum in my pants. When they leave, we can do it right on this floor if you want." Calum said.

"Ok, Let's just bring out the beers." Michael changed the subject so their boners could disappear before they go out there.

"Sure. and thank you."

"For what?"

"When we were about to kiss before they came in, it made me forget about my home life for a second, I mean completely fogert, all I could think about was you. and I just didn't expect this to happen at all I know were best buddies with them and all but I don't want them here, not only because thats who's keeping us from devouring each other on the floor, because it's nice being up here with just you, someone who was kind enought to give me one last bit of fun before we go back to our stressful life once again.

"You're more than welcome. And don't worry it won't be that stressful I mean you have me and Luke and Ashton were all here for you. especially me of course. And about Harry and Louis we weill explain to them that we want this to be our brocation and that tonight was nice but they can't stay. so after the drinks we will tell them that."

"Thanks." Calum smiled and hugged Michael. After a few seconds of hugging each other which made both feel safe.

"I can't wait to have some fun with you tonight." Michael whispered and smacked Calum's ass after he whispered that onto Calum's ear.

"But don't you think that's mean?"

"A little, but we will see what we want in an hour or so. And I can't wait to have fun with you either." Michael said and grabbed four beers and bought them out to the porch.

"Finally thanks mate!" Louis said.

"No problem mate" Michael said as Calum and him sat down.

"So yeah well didn't really know what to do know I didn't expect this really"

"Michael you're acting weird tonight... I just wanted to see my mate and have a good time regardless if you were here or not." Harry said.

"I know but it was just a surprise."

"Can we have a walk around the house?" Harry said, wanting to make sure Michael was ok.

"Sure." Michael said as the two friends stoop up and walked back inside.

"I'm sure you can show me around later." Louis said and he brushed his hair with his fingers.

"Yeah sure."

"Calum, your adorable."

"I'm not looking for a hook up Louis."

"I know, I'm just complimenting you." Louis said as he reached his hand over and put it on his knee.

"Ok well this is awkward and its not working Louis."

"Don't need to get so defensive."

"So then why are you flirting with me?"

"Just cause."

"Well this is really uhm that's not a reason but still Louis I don't know about this."

"You're single right?"

"Yes but I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment." Calum said annoyed and Louis stood up and put each of his legs on each side of Calum and and sat on facing him.

"Then why didn't you stop me?" Louis said and went in for a kiss.

"Get the hell off me." Calum said sternly.

"I feel your little friend Cal."

"Please Louis, get off me."

He sighed but respected his wishes and got off.

"Sorry, It's just I get lonely a lot. It's just too much stress you know I just missed everyone back home I have some friends that lived here I just miss the ones back home. I wanted to go today but Harry insisted that we came here for a visit you know and besides I didn't want to travel tonight it's so late and a long flight."

"I can see that. We all get that from touring and travelling is a pain in the ass but it's still rewarding to put on a show and let everyone know that you're there for them putting on the best performance you can to make the fans happy and I know life of a star is difficult but still we already are having fun in doing this why stop now let's just do what we do and be happy."

"Wow, that's deep. Thank you Cal. I needed this thank you I wanted to talk about something else but I'm not ready to talk about that so let's just have a fun nignt." Louis said and clanked bottle against his and took a long sip.

"Yeah, fun!" Calum said.

"Do you want to go swimming?" He asked and pointed the pool behind him."

"Sure, but do you have on a swim suit?"

"Well I can just wear my big boxer shorts."

"Ok, I'll go ask Michael and Harry if they want to swim."

"Be careful, they're probably fucking."

"No, you know Michael and Harry respect each other and wouldn't do that."

"I was just kidding Cal." Louis giggled.

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──  T   h   e     P   e   r   f   e   c   t    G   e   t   a   w   a   y   ─** _

 

 

 

  
"Well this is a cool house. Are you sure it's ok that we're here, I'm really sorry if it seems creepy." Harry said.

"No, I told you I was just suprised. You are amazing Harry, I just didn't expect anyone else from tour to be here." Michael said.

"Can Louis and I stay the night? Harry asked and Michael's heart dropped as he heard those words. He wanted to say no and that was their plan but he couldn't. Luckily Calum came around the corner looking for them.

"Hey guys, Louis wants to go swimming, do you guys wanna go?" Calum asked and looked at Michael's face and could tell there was something wrong.

"Sure. Is he going in his underwear?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You can too if you want." Calum said

"Sweet, meet you guys other there?" Harry asked and looked at Michael.

"Yeah, we'll be right out after we get changed." Calum said

Harry walked outside to the pool with Louis.

  
"He asked if they could stay the night."

"What? Did you say no?" Calum asked

"You came over before I could say anything. I don't want to be rude."

"Harry was kind of rude for asking."

Whatever, maybe if I say yes they will leaving in the morning. I mean they will be in another room and we will be in this one so we could fool around."

"I guess you're right." Michael sighed

"And we have a second right now." Calum flirted and pulled Michael's pants down following his own.

"They are going to be expecting us." Michael said.

Calum knelt down and began sucking Michael's dick.

"But cares what they're expecting." Michael moaned as he felt the kiwi boy's mouth around his member. Calum stood up and kissed Michael's lips then he took his shirt off followed by his own and made out passionately.

"I'm so happy we added this to our experimenting." Michael panted as they both smiled.

"Me too, but that's all for now. The thought of them being just in the pool while we're making out is so sexy." Calum moaned.

"But I still don't want to get caught." They kissed one more time and then got their bathing suits on and walked out to the pool to find the boys giggling.

Calum and Michael both did a cannon ball in and splashed the boys wo weren't totally wet. They both splashed at the boys as they cam to the the surface. Michael grabbed Harry from behind and twirled him around in the water. They laughed, talked,swam, and drank beers for the next couple hours until they got out. Michael and Calum would rather be alone but they thought they had a really great time.

"Wow, It's midnight already? Who wants to play sexy true or dare?" Louis asked.

"Loui, I think we should go to bed." Harry said, slurring his words.

"Oh guys, Michael I asked you earlier but can we stay here? I mean it's really late and I think we all are super drunk."

"YEAH WE ARE!"

"You can stay." Calum laughed then choked.

"Come here, I'll show you to your room." Calum said and grabbed Louis' shoulder and pushed her gently along to the guest bedroom.

"Here you are mates." Calum chuckled.

"Cal, take me to bed and fuck me silly!" Louis moaned and took her boxers off. Calum's penis grew as he look at his amazing naked body.

"Let have a Foursome!"

"No Louis." Calum said

"Yeah Loui, we are so drunk." Harry said and pushed Louis to bed.

"We can separate that bed and make it two." Calum said.

"No thanks it's fine." Louis said and got under the covers naked. Michael bought Harry in one of his shirt for him to wear to bed.

"Thanks Mikey." Harry said.

Calum and Michael closed the door and went to there room closing and locking the door.

"The awkward moment with the heavy urge to have sex with each other." Michael said and grabbed Calum and pressed him up against the door hard while making out with him.

"I know but not too loud Mikey." Calum moaned and pushed Michael against the wall to the door. Calum knelt down and took Michael's swimming trunks off and immediately put the big dick into his mouth. Michael grabbed the kiwi boy's hair and pulled him up to his lips. They moved across the room and bumped into the dresser.

Michael untied Calum's trunks and pushed them down into and took it off.

Calum pushed Michael against the wall across the dresser as they made out.

Mikey, this is so hot but I don't think we should. I'm tired and they are right across the hall."

"But I thought we were gonna..." Michael started.

"I want to so bad, but it's not the same. The reason we were ok with this was because we were far away from anyone we know. But now they're across the hall. I'm sorry."

"No, It's fine Cal. We also agreed to respect one each others wants."

"Thank you. How about you laydown and I'll lay on top of you and we can make out for a couple of minutes?"

"Only if you want to." Michael said, he was really excited about getting and giving a blowjob but needed to respect Calum's wants, but still, he was a little let down.

Calum pushed Michael onto bed and laid on top of him, their dick rubbing up against each other. They made out for serveral minutes,just holding each other's naked bodies.

After about ten minutes Calum got up and notices Michael was so close to falling asleep so he smiled and put the covers over him and climbed into his own bed and They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──  T   h   e     P   e   r   f   e   c   t    G   e   t   a   w   a   y   ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

  
The next morning came too quicly but luckily none of the teens felt hung over.

It was about 7:00 when Calum woke up so he decided to go for a run... with Michael.

Calum sat of the side of Michael's bed and tried to wake him up by pushing and shoving him and saying his name. Calum suddenly just smacked him and in the face and Michael's eyes began to open.

"Hey Cal. What time is it?"

"Well I thought since its so tiring to hear you complain about your body and your looks that I would invite you on my morning run." Michael looked at Calum and notice he was dressed in running shots and a wife beater,but he was was still naked.

He looked down the bed and notice his morning wood was there.

"Morning wood." Calum chuckled.

"Yeah, well it could also still be hard from the amazing night we had." Michael said while he sat up and climbed out of bed. The sunlight shone through the partly closed blinds and reflected off his naked body.

"I think my morning wood is coming back." Calum chuckled and Michael smiled at him as he put on a pair of boxers.

"Damn it's 7 am? Michael said.

"You're crazy Hood."

"Well I figured since our mates are sleeping we could go for a rum and get some alone time before we kick them out and get some more alone time. And I'd hate to have you take off those boxers but you should get some running shorts on."

"I still wear boxers under my shorts, what are you commando?"

"Nope, I have underwear on, I just find boxers to thick and constrictive when I'm running."

"Okay, I'm still wearing boxers though. I can't believe we aren't hung over, we drank more than we intended to last night." Michael said.

"I know but I'm happy we aren't. because It's gruesome." Calum said and the two boys ran outside for a nice run.

"So you obviously slept well?"

"Yeah! I fee more relaxed when I'm sleeping here. I mean I would rather not gotten up this early but its good I guess."

"Yeah, I feel like when you are on vacation you should make most of your days." Calum said.

"Yeah. And could you stop running so fast?" Calum said.

"You're just running really slow." Calum said as he ran backwards to face Michael. Michael picked up his pace but it was harder than he was used too.

"So I say we defeat the stereotype and cook them some breakfast before we kick them out. and I was thinking that maybe there was a water park named Raging Waters that we could go to today... after we do anything that you wanna do first."

"Raging Waters sounds fun! And so does whatever I wanna do!" Michael smiled and winked at him.

"Hey guys! We didn't expect you to be up this early. We got up at about 6:45 to run so we wouldn't miss the sunrise." Louis said as Harry was running towards them.

"Of course they're up!" Calum said quietly to Michael. He only assumed they were sleeping because one it was early as hell and two the door to their room was still closed when he woke up.

"Hey Guys!" Calum said and turn around. "Good Morning!"

"I'm suprised you two are up." Harry said. "Imean I had to get Louis up for a run but still."

"Yeah well Calum got me up for this. And well I really get up this early on special vacations or when you have to, but since this is my first vacation when I'm actually away."

"Cool. So Louis was telling me about this water park Raging Waters, I think we should go today. It opens at 10." Harry said.

Damn it, Calum and Michael were both thinking. They didn't want to turn hanging out with them into an everyday thing.

"Um sure." Calum said not wanting to be rude.

"Cool. Well we are about done with our run so we will meet you at the house. Thank you for letting us crash here last night." Louis smiled.

"Of course." Michael said and the guys ran off.

"Can't get away from them can we?

"I'm sorry, when Harry isn't infront of me I want to tell them to leave but then when it comes to the time to tell him to leave I can't."

"Ok that's fine I understand. But we need to, If not before Raging Waters, definitely after the Raging Waters." Calum said as they continued their run.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry is not yet official but they will be and also Michael and Harry have a bit of a past ;) but it's not too serious and Louis is kinda desperate and well is gonna tell a his big secret to Malum. 
> 
> tell me what you think of this story! and if you like it or not and please leave your comments it really helps :>


End file.
